Naruto: The Sharingan Wielder
by Nyko12
Summary: On the night during the Uchiha massacre Naruto ends up in the compound trying to fight Itachi, Who for his efforts decided to give Naruto a gift... the SHARINGAN. Pairings so far NaruXFemSasu. Rated T For Language.
1. Prologue

_**Hello Peeps Tis' me Jeremy back with a Naruto fic this time...**_

_**EXCEPT THIS TIME IT WILL BE A STORY =D**_

_**Also, Female Sasuke Don't like, Don't read. =]**_

_**Meh, Anyway I don't own Naruto..... Though I wish I did..... 'Cause that would be awesome. =D**_

_**Legend-**_

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Demon/Summon thoughts**_

"**Demon/Summon Speaking"**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter one: Prologue**_

"Kuso... " A 6 year-old blond child said as he pulled a kitchen knife out of thigh. It wasn't that deep but it still hurt like hell.

"Damn villagers are starting to get crazy." Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he closed his eyes to catch his breath. He's been running around for a few hours now and he finally found a place to sit and rest as the villagers looked for him.

Naruto stood up and took a deep breath before he walked out of the little ally-way he was just hiding in he peeked around the corner and saw no one. He took a sigh of relief as he walked out and quickly but cautiously walked back towards the apartment Hokage-ojiji had given him.

"THERES THE DEMON, GET HIM!" He heard from behind chancing a peek he turned his head to see a mob a little bigger than the one before. Mentally cursing he took off as fast as he could to get away from the mob.

"GET BACK HERE!" He heard before he rushed behind a corner and came face to face with ANOTHER mob. "Oh...Shit.." He said as he turned to run only to find that the other mob had finally caught up.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit... What the hell do I do?" He panicked.

"You DIE!" One of the villagers charged brandishing a thick stick.

Naruto ducked under the horizontal swing coming for his head as he turned and saw an opening between the mobs. With a burst of Chakra to his feet he was out of there. Now don't get me wrong his chakra control sucks. But, he can control it enough to be able to run fast and jump higher.

A few moments passed and he out ran them he turned into another ally-way and sat down waiting for his breath to replenish.

"Geez... Fricken villagers..." He wheezed out as he took another breath to even it out.

He sighed as he got up and checked his leg. It was healed. Why did all his wounds heal so fast? He didn't know.

He poked the very faint scar and sighed. He stood up straight and cautiously peeked out the ally as to not run into another mob.

He eventually got onto the street that held his apartment. He walked up the steps and unlocked the door. As he got in though he realized that they vandalized it.

"Damn." He sighed as he started cleaning up before jumping the the shower and eating a cup of instant ramen as soon as he got out.

"Such a long day." the 6 year-old sighed to himself before changing into his pyjamas with the weird night cap. He dozed off not knowing that he was about to meet the thing that made his life with the villagers miserable...

_

* * *

Mind scape_

Naruto awoke to the sound of water dripping.

"What the...?" He said as he stood up and looked around. The place looked, and smelled, like a sewer. Looking around he spotted what seemed to be the only way to walk so he stood up and walked through the tunnel till he came across a tall and wide cage with a white paper with the kanji for 'Seal' decorating the front of it. Walking up to the gate he peered in... Only to be met with large claws protruding from the bars. Naruto stumbled backwards and stared through the bars till two enormous eyes opened reviling crimson irises with slits for pupils. The giant monster suddenly grinned reviling many sharp teeth. Especially the canines.

**"So, I suppose you're the human keeping me from my freedom." **It suddenly said, startling Naruto.

"W..w-what are you?" He stuttered out looking at the things eyes.

**"Heh, me? I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune"** He said looking down at him.

"Wait you said that _I'm _keeping you from your freedom?" After receiving a nod he became very angry.

"So, It's your fault that the villagers treat me the way they do!" He shouted at the giant nine tailed fox.

**"Watch your tone when in my presence, Mortal." **he growled out, glaring.

"No! I'm not afraid of you Kyuubi-teme!" he shouted, seething.

Kyuubi just growled before sighing and closing his eyes and mumbling **"Whatever."**

Naruto just sat down and calmed himself before opening his eyes to look at the giant fox. His nine tails swaying around in agitation as he was still annoyed with the small blond.

"How did I end up here anyway?" He asked no one in particular but being the only one there the fox shrugged.

**"I don't know and I don't really care. As long as I get my sleep we'll be just fine."** He said closing his eyes again and a light snore started up.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto stared at the beast again and mumbled "Whatever." He laid down and fell asleep waking up in the real world.

_

* * *

The Next Day_

Naruto awoke with a groan the nights conversation still fresh in his mind. _'Was it just a dream?' _he thought to himself before the deep voice of the fox sounded in his head.

**"It was no dream."**

_'You can hear my thoughts?'_

**"Obviously"**

Naruto rolled his eyes and started with the usual morning ritual consisting of a cup of ramen, a shower, brush teeth, get dressed and leave for the day while locking the door on his way out.

**"Geez, kit, you gotta cut down on the ramen intake. It's unhealthy."**

_'Awe does someone care?'_

**"Grr, No I'm just saying."**

_'Whatever.'_

He sighed as he walked through the streets ignoring the glares he got and the whispers directed his way saying something about 'Demon brat.' He honestly didn't care. As long as they didn't get physical- which usually didn't happen till nightfall- He would survive.

So for the remainder of the morning he walked around mostly in the park sitting on the swing sets that nobody used when he was around. Soon came lunch time and he checked the brand-new frog wallet he got from Hokage-ojiji which he named 'Gama-Chan' and found a good enough amount of money in there before heading off to his favourite new restaurant, Ichirakus.

"Hey Old man, Ayame-nee" he said cheerfully as he ordered his usual, 5 bowls of miso-beef ramen. When the order came he dug in making smalltalk(smalltalk to unimportant to put in the story. Lol) and left paying for his ramen.

_'Now, what to do, what to do...' _he thought to himself tapping his chin as he walked. Noticing where he was he took a look at the Hyuuga compound and smirked running off to make preperations for his newest prank.

_

* * *

A few hours later_

He had been around town all afternoon looking for a shop that would sell him some water balloons and paint. When he finally did find one the charged him triple the regular price. He didn't care though, as long as he got to complete this prank he didn't care.

He filled one of the balloon's with a multitude of colours before he snuck to the main branches house door he tied the balloon to some ninja wire he had and took a shuriken and found a bush to hide behind.

He waited, and waited, and waited....... and waited. DAMN WHERE ARE ALL THE HYUUG- wait someones coming. He smirked as he got ready to throw it. As soon as the figure was outside the door Naruto flung the shuriken cutting the ninja wire dropping the balloon on..... Hiashi Hyuugas head.

Bursting out laughing at the now colourful Hyuuga he failed to notice that he was coming at him till he was just a few feet away.

"Oh shit." Naruto cheesed it out of there as fast as he could stopping in front of the Uchiha compound to catch his breath but before he left he heard a female scream. Being the knuckle head he is he rushed in to help. He came to the main house and went inside he walked around and saw her. He knew her as Sasuke Uchiha the female prodigy of the clan aside from her older brother, Itachi. She seemed to be holding her head in pain. Naruto rushed to her side and tried to help but when he looked up he was horrified.

Blood, There was lots of blood and the dead bodies of Sasuke's parents.

"Who did this?" he whispered to himself. And as if answering his question Itachi's voice carried from over to the side of the room.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." He said all emotionless like.

"I-Itachi? Did you do this?" he stuttered out.

The older Uchiha looked at Naruto and a strange smirk crossed his face as he nodded.

Naruto's resolve hardened when he nodded he stood up and, like the idiot he is, charged Itachi getting knocked to the side Naruto sat back up and rushed him again only to be knocked away again.

"You're too weak to fight me now, But, I'll tell you what... I'll give you a little.....gift for your courage" Itachi said walking up to Naruto and proceeded to knock him out. He did a eye operation on both his eyes.

"Don't make me regret giving you this gift, Naruto-kun." And with that he disappeared the Fox grinned as he played with the genetic structure of Naruto's new eyes. He made it so Naruto could Activate and de-activate his new Sharingan eyes.

The next few days were spent in the hospital with Sasuke as she recovered from the Tsukyomi being used on her. And Naruto getting used to his new eyes. Some-how the fox get them to be the same shade of cerulean blue as before.

"Naruto?" He heard Sasuke call from the bed on the other side of the curtains.

"Yea?" He replied rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks...for helping me...with Itachi" She said the name angrily, like she wanted to rip his gut out with her bare hands.

"Yea, No problem." He said looking into a mirror at his blue eye. _'I wonder what he meant by 'gift''_

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep now, G'night Sasuke" He Yawned

"Good night." She replied yawning herself.

This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_**Meh, I'm finally done XD Its like fifteen minute to 4:00 AM XD And I did it all in one sitting XD**_

_**I think its pretty short.... Say in a review if this is a good length or if you want them to bee longer XD**_

_**Any way I thought It was pretty good lol but who cares what I think? I don't. I care what you think. So please review... It'll bring the chapters out faster.**_


	2. Graduation exam and Mizuki

_**Hey it's me back with chapter 2 of Naruto the Sharingan Weilder =D**_

_**Please remember: This story follows cannon with a few tweaks here and there. **_

_**so yea that's about it for now.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kezz dog: Thanks. And I made this chapter longer for ya. XD**_

_**Hakkyou no Yami: Meh, I'll try not to make her as bad XD**_

_**CrosZ: Hmm I suppose that's a good idea... not this chapter though. Lol**_

_**XBlack ReaperX: lol thanks.**_

_**Flames Chaos and Wolf: lol okay thanks your the critique**_

_**BTW: I won't always answer the reviews. Its just that there wasn't many so I just replied to them lol**_

_**Oh and I don't own Naruto.... Still wishing I did though.**_

_**Legend-**_

"Talking"

'Thought'

"**Demon talking"**__

_**'Demon thought'**_

_**'**_**Jutsu'**__

_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Graduation exam and Mizuki  
**_

_Six years later_

__"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" Shouted a few chuunin Konoha nin as they chased the now 12 year-old blond through the village.

"HEHE YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Naruto shouted back. Armed with a paint-brush and and a large pail of paint, He defaced the large faces of the Hokage. One of his greatest pranks hes pulled in awhile.

Turning a corner, he pulled up a sheet painted to look like the fence he stood there and waited as the running footsteps neared and then faded away. He sighed as he pulled down the sheet reviling his unusually large grin.

Scratching his right whisker-marks he watched the retreating backs of his pursuers. "Heh, They'll never catch the master prankster, Naruto Uzumaki!"He exclaimed turning around only to come face to face with the angry expression of none other than, Iruka Umino.

_'Uh-oh...'_ "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelped gaining a frightened expression.

Iruka gained a tick on his forehead "Naruto, Why did you skip class?" he asked staring at him.

Naruto glanced at the Hokage faces and then tried to hide the pail and paint-brush he was holding.

"Don't even try to hide them." he said in a scolding tone.

Naruto scowled and dropped them. "Geez, can no one take a joke around here?" He said shaking his head. As he suddenly felt ropes tie around him binding his arms.

"Hey, whats this about?" he shouted trying to wiggle out of the bindings.

"I'm taking you back to the academy... And the bindings just to make sure you don't escape again," Iruka answered as picked grabbed a length of rope like a leash and lead Naruto back to the academy.

* * *

"Oof!" Naruto grunted as he was seated on the floor in front of the class.

_'Damn Iruka-sensei, why do I have to sit here,' _he thought looking at the students sitting around just staring at him. He could easily pick out the few friends he had made over the last six years.

First there was, Shikamaru Nara. He was the heir to the Nara clan. He was also the single most lazy student Naruto had known through-out his years at the academy... But despite that fact the kid was a freaking genius when it came to written tests and stuff like that. He had also taught Naruto how to play Shogi and Go, which the two played on the weekends and when they skipped class altogether. He wore a fishnet shirt with a grey vest over it. On the right hand side he had what looked like a blue stop sign. For pants, he wore brownish pants that ended above the ankle with some medical tape tied to his right thigh. His hairstyle reminded Naruto of a pineapple, which Naruto constantly teased him about. Currently the black haired Nara appeared to be asleep.

Next was, Chouji Akimichi. This big guy was the heir to the Akimichi clan. He was Shikamaru's closest friend. He was pretty nice, he usually shared with Naruto when he forgot his lunch. Also NEVER call him fat... Or he would become angry... And that, my friends, is not something you want to see. He also seemed to have an endless supply of bbq flavoured potato chips. He wore a yellowish white shirt with a red symbol on it. Over it, he had a green open button up t-shirt on with some medical wrap on his fore-arms, wrists and hands. For pants he wore shorts the same colour as Shikamaru's with medical tape covering the part of his legs the shorts didn't cover. His hair style was sorta like wolverines, only brown. He also had two red swirls on is cheeks. He currently was staring at Naruto munching away on a bag of chips with an amused glint in his eye.

Third was, Ino Yamanaka. She wasn't really Naruto's friend per se' but, they did hang out whenever she hung out with Shikamaru and Chouji while they hung out with him. She helped out at her family's flower shop near the middle of the village. She wore a purple top that would show her mid-section had it not been for the medical tape wrapped around her mid-section and lower ending just above the knees. She also wore a purple skirt with slits on the sides running up to the waist-band. She also had on a pair of white arm bands with purple adjusters. She had long blond hair which was lighter than Naruto's and pupil-less blue eyes. Currently she was staring at the blond boy with an annoyed expression.

Fourth was, Kiba Inuzuka. The Inuzuka is often short-tempered and impulsive, but in Naruto's opinion, that's what makes him a great friend. They are usually found skipping class together. He and his dog, Akamaru, were usually found hanging out with Naruto after school when he pulled most of his pranks. He was usually found wearing a grey hoodie with the fluffy edges on the hood and the cuffs. For pants he wore almost the exact same thing as Shikamaru. His eyes were black slits, with red fang like paint on both his cheeks. Him, like the rest of the class, had his eyes on Naruto, a small smirk on his face.

Fifth would be the Hyuuga heiress herself. Naruto considered Hinata a friend regardless of her clan's treatment of him, mostly cause she acted nice to him... But she always managed to turn beet red and faint. Why? Naruto was too clueless to figure it out.(A/N:Man I felt like sweat dropping here. _) She wore a Beige hoodie with the hood down and an yellow circle with a flame in it on each shoulder. She wore the same pants as the two boys (CAN YOU BELIEVE IT ? geez. _) only the female version of it. She had short bluish-black hair and white pupil-less eyes.

Sixth was the Aburame heir. Like Ino, Naruto only knew Shino through other friends, though this time the friends were Hinata and Kiba. Naruto thought he was sorta creepy. I mean with his stoic expression and all it creeps him out. That coupled with the fact that he can control insects, INSECTS! Of all things *Shiver*. Anyway, he wore a white long-sleeve with a tall collar that somewhat hid his face. For his pants, he wore the EXACT same thing as Shikamaru (I mean, come on what with these pants anyway?). His hair spiked up, much like Naruto's, and he always wore a pair of sunglasses.

Seventh was the Pink haired kunoichi hopeful, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was book smart but wasn't all that great in the field. She had low chakra reserves which sucks but on the upside she has near perfect chakra control. Naruto has had a crush on her since the beginning of the academy. But, she always turned him down when he asked her out. But, during the last year his crush on her began to wane and redirect elsewhere(Three guesses and the first two don't count). Much to the pinkette's relief. She wore a pinkish-red dress, which ended a little below the knees she wore black spandex shorts under that. She had pink hair with a ribbon holding it up and keeping her bangs out of her face.

Last but not least the person he considered his first and best friend in the class, Sasuke Uchiha. They had been friends ever since that day in the Uchiha compound when Naruto had been running away from a certain colourful Hyuuga and he ended up in the Uchiha compound. He remembered seeing her there holding her head as if in pain and seeing Itachi there with a bloodied short katana in his hand. He remember rushing him, twice, him saying something about a gift, Which he still didn't know what he was talking about, then darkness. When he came to he was in the hospital. But, ever since then they had been friends. He kept her out of the darkness she would have fell into had she been alone. Though she'd never admit it, She actually gained a small crush on him.

Once they entered the academy though they had agreed to act as though the hated each other, always calling each other Dobe or Teme. But they still always hung out after school. She wore white shorts with some medical tape wrapped on her calves. She wore a blue t-shirt with a high collar it exposed her mid-section a bit it also had the Uchiha fan symbol on the back. She also had on white arm bands that covered her forearms with blue adjusters. She had long bluish-black hair that ended about half down her back with the two bangs still in the front. Her black eyes stared at the tied up blond boy in front of the class a gleam of amusement with a small smirk on her face.

Naruto sat there when his eyes landed on Sasuke he immediately saw the amused gleam in her eye. Grumbling, he looked back at Iruka who seemed to be contemplating something. His punishment for skipping probably. He sat there and waited till Iruka finally spoke.

"Tomorrows the graduation test. Now's not the time to be goofing off like this!" He scolded Naruto who just looked away and scowled.

"Whatever..." He mumbled and since he was looking away he didn't notice the look of anger on his sensei's face.

"Time for a **'Henge no jutsu'** Test every one line up." He called out.

"WHAT?" The class called out, Clearly annoyed that Naruto decided to skip again.

"Transform _**Perfectly **_Into me." He said as his face now held a look of annoyance instead of one of anger.

Grumbling about how this is all Naruto's fault they lined up. A few students later it was Naruto's turn.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called.

"This is all your fault." One of the students behind him said.

"Like I give a damn." He replied forming a ram seal chakra began to swirl around Naruto.

"**Henge!**" He called out as the smoke that engulfed him started to fade away reviling a blond beauty in his place with smoke still covering his... assets. Iruka was sent flying back via nose-blood rockets.

"WAHAHAHA, I call that one my **'Sexy no jutsu'**(Meh, I forgot the jap name...)"He said with a big grin on his face as he dropped it. However, Iruka didn't seem to think it was all that amusing.

"YOU MORON! DON'T INVENT USELESS SKILLS." He Screamed at Naruto using the **'Big head ****no jutsu'.**

_

* * *

Later that day_

Naruto was grumbling as he scrubbed the paint from the Hokage faces.

"I won't let you go till every things back to normal." He heard Iruka call from the Hokage's head that he was cleaning.

"So what? Its not like there's anyone at home waiting for me." He replied scrubbing a bit harder than necessary indicating that he was a little angry.

"Naruto..."He looked up to see what his sensei had to say. "Once you're finished I'll take you out for ramen... my treat."

Naruto's eyes turned to stars. "Yosh! I'll get finished as fast as I can." And with that he started to scrub faster and more efficient than before.

_At Ichiraku's_

Naruto was packing away the ramen like it was going out of style, which of course to him wouldn't matter cause he'd probably eat it anyway.

"Naruto." He turned mid-slurp to Iruka.

"Hm?" Was his brilliant reply.

"Out of curiosity.... Why did you do that to the Hokage faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" He asked taking his chopsticks and a bit of his own ramen.

"Of, Course I know. The Hokage are the highest ranked shinobi in the village, ne?" Naruto said as he began inhaling the ramen again.

"Then why?" Iruka asked staring down at the blond who was finishing a bite before answering.

"'Cause one day I'll claim the title of Hokage." He said. He suddenly held out his chopsticks and pointed them at Iruka. "AND I'LL SURPASS ALL OF THEM!" He shouted with a huge grin plastered on his face.

After a few moments of silence Naruto suddenly turned and suddenly asked "Iruka, I have a request."

"Another bowl?" He asked looking at the blond who just shook his head.

"No no. I was gonna ask if I could borrow your hitai-ate?" He said with a pleading tone of voice.

Iruka's hand reached up and grabbed the hitai-ate "This? No, This is what you get when you graduate the academy."

Naruto instantly face-faulted and shouted out, "BUMMER!... Well whatever 'cause I'm definitely gonna pass tomorrow."

"We'll see." Iruka said finishing his bowl. "Well I'm going home for the night. See you at school tomorrow Naruto..." With that he got up and left Naruto sitting at the counter.

**_

* * *

_**_The next morning_

Naruto sat on the bench with his head on the desk. He was tired 'cause he stayed up late practising academy jutsu. The only one he had trouble on was the ******Bunshin no jutsu****.** Every time he made a clone it came out all deformed and dead looking. Kyuubi had said it had somthing to do ith his reserves being too high.

**_

* * *

_**_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU__  
__  
Naruto put his hands in the ram seal and began to concentrate his chakra. _**__****"****__****BUNSHIN NO JUTSU****__****"**_A puff of smoke appeared beside him. As it cleared it showed a colour drained, deformed and Dead looking clone._

_"AWW MAAAN!" Naruto complained as it disappeared._

******__****"Your chakra reserves are too high for such a low level illusion."**_ A voice sounded in the back of his head._

_"What?" he asked out loud._

******__****"I said your chakra reserves are too high for such a low level illusion. Meaning, you have too much chakra to use it. And since your chakra control sucks, you can't control how much chakra you put into it so you end up putting in too much so the clones come out looking all dead."**_Explained Kyuubi_

_"Oh..." Was his brilliant reply. What if that was the test tomorrow? What was he gonna do. He shook his head as he started to practice again.  
_

_FLASBACK: KAI(Release for those who don't know.)  
_

* * *

Naruto practised well into the night on that specific jutsu and the only thing he improved on was he managed to make a twin for his dead clone.

"Hey, dobe." Naruto lifted his head and saw Sasuke taking a seat on the bench beside him, he waved a greeting. So far them and a few other students were the only ones there.

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked him as he put his head back down.

"Did you see the person cleaning the Hokage faces?" Nod "That was me." He said tiredly.

"Why're you so tired?" She asked staring at his tired blue eyes.

"eh? Oh, 'cause i stayed up practising for today's exam." he replied putting his head back down on the desk.

"Hn." was his reply.

About a half-hour later the rest of the class piled in along with Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke went back to ignoring each-other as usual while in class.

"Alright class today is the graduation exam." Iruka called out as he looked around at all the students as he spoke. His eyes landed on Naruto as he said.

"All you have to do is make 2 identical clones of yourself using the** '********Bunshin no jutsu.'****.** Come to the next room when you're called." He said as he took Chouji Akimichi(Hurray for alphabetical orders.) into the room with him. Over the next half-hour Naruto was sweating like a pig. He knew it was gonna be the Bunshin no jutsu, he just knew it. Groaning he heard Sasuke get called.

"Good luck." He whispered to her as she stood up. She nodded as her response and left to the next room.

When she reappeared she was wearing a leaf hitai-ate. "Congratz." he said as she took her seat beside him.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki, a chuunin academy instructor, called out.

Naruto paled and got up. _'Come on Naruto you can do it.' _he tried to encourage himself as he walked into the room.

"Okay Naruto do a Bunshin." Iruka said looking at his clip-board.

Naruto nodded and made a Ram seal. And started to concentrate as little chakra as possible.** "********Bunshin no jutsu****"** He called out and with a puff of smoke two clones appeared/ but the thing was they were the exact same as all of them. The only improvement was they got some skin pigmentation back.

Sweat dropping, Naruto turned to Iruka who had used his big-head jutsu to yell out, "YOU FAIL!"

Naruto flew back, startled, and stared at Iruka.

"Iruka..." Iruka turned to look at Mizuki. "We Could let him pass. I mean, he did create the required number of clones."

"No way Mizuki. I mean sure he created two clones but look at them..." Naruto sweat dropped "They look dead and they're totally useless. I can't let him pass."

Naruto turned and walked out of the room gritting his teeth. But instead of walking to the classroom he went straight out to his favourite spot. The swing out in the front of the academy.

After about a half-hour of sitting there the graduates came out to see their parents while Naruto sat on the swing watching. He saw some people looking at him and whispering things to eachother.

"Hey that kid..."the one on the right side whispered.

"Yea that's the kid. He's also the only one to fail." The one on the left whispered back.

"Well that's a good thing. He shouldn't become a shinobi." the first one whispered. "Since he is-"

"SHH we're not suppose to talk about it." The second one scolded.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto put his goggles back on and left the school yard. Walking down a road a few blocks away from the academy he heard a few footsteps behind him.

"Naruto..." Came the voice of said person.

"Mizuki-sensei?" He said recognizing the voice he turned around to look at him.

"Come for a walk with me." He said as he turned and walked off.

_A__few minutes later on a near-by roof_

Naruto sat on the edge dangling his feet off the edge. While Mizuki stood and looked over the village, Thinking about something. He suddenly began to speak.

"Iruka-sensei is a very serious person." He said as he turned to look at Naruto. "His parents died when he was young and since then he had to take care of himself."

Naruto nodded. "But why does he pick on me?"

"You probably remind him of himself." He answered.

"Oh... But I wish I graduated." He mumbled to himself as he swung his feet back and forth. Mizuki looked thoughtful for a second before he spoke.

"In that case, I have a special secret." He said looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Naruto got excited and began bouncing in his seat.

"What is it?" He asked looking at Mizuki with hope filled eyes.

"Its a special way to graduate..." And with that Mizuki explained to Naruto what he had to do.

_

* * *

A few hours later_

Naruto snuck into the Hokage tower and was currently tiptoeing to the secret scroll room, when suddenly.

"Naruto? What are you doing in my house this late?" He heard the thirds voice from behind him.

_'Uh....oh' _"Uh...Uh... SEXY NO JUTSU!**"** Naruto shouted out causing him to transform.

"What are you do-" He stopped mid-sentence to see a beautiful blond there wearing nothing with only smoke covering her. The third fainted from blood loss that night.

"Hehehe." Naruto went on his way running through the halls. When he got to the room he saw a big scroll with the words 'Forbidden scroll of sealing' On the front.

"This is it!" He said as he tied it to his back and left to the forest where Mizuki said he would meet him.

When he got there the clearing was empty. "Hmm... He said he would be here... Oh well I suppose i could read the scroll to pass the time." He said as he ignored the warning about it being forbidden and opened it anyway. "Okay first is...** '********Kage Bunshin no jutsu****'.**" He said as he red the instructions.

"Put fingers in a cross seal like so..." He said as he crossed his finger and began to concentrate his chakra. He trained like this for about a half an hour before finally getting it right.

**"********Kage Bunshin no jutsu!****"** He called out and two puffs of smoke appeared there stood two perfect copies of Naruto.

"Heh, YA I DID IT." He shouted he stood up and walked up to them.

"You don't look like illusions..." He said as he put his hand out and poked one of them.

"Cause we're not." The one he poked said.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Naruto called out as he dispelled the clones. He walked up intent on learning another jutsu when Iruka came into the clearing.

"I... Found.... You." he said between breaths. He looked like he has been running for awhile.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto looked at him. Confused. Wasn't Mizuki the one that was supposed to meet him?

"Heh, you found me... I was only able to learn one thing." he said smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"You... you look all beaten up... what happened here?" he asked the blond. Who just shook his head and said, "Never mind that I'm gonna do an incredible jutsu and then you'll let me graduate." Iruka raised an eyebrow _'He's been practising here enough to damage his body...' _Iruka thought as Naruto put his hands in a cross seal.

Suddenly Naruto heard whistling through the air as he was pushed back and Iruka was impaled by Shuriken and Kunai alike.

"I..Iruka-sensei..." Naruto said staring at his teacher in horror as Iruka stared at a branch with a dark figure crouched on it.

"Nice job finding the Moron" Mizuki's voice filled the clearing. As he stared at the blond who was currently getting to his feet. "I see.... So that's whats going on..." Iruka said through clenched teeth, as he stared at the shadowy figure on the branch.

"Naruto, Give me the scroll." he called out tot he blond who was dusting himself off.

"Naruto, No matter what. Don't. Give. Him. The Scroll." Iruka said as he pulled out a few Kunai from his body.

"Naruto, There's no point in having it... I'll tell you the truth." Iruka's eyes widened. He didn't dare tell him the truth, would he?

"12 years ago the demon fox attacked the village and stuff, but already know that, don't you?" He said as he looked at Naruto who was currently looking at the ground listening to what Mizuki had to say.

"The truth is the fox was never killed... He was sealed inside a new born child.... And that child was you Naruto... YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" He shouted at the 12 year old who was currently shaking. Mizuki raised an eyebrow at his behaviour. Why is he shaking?

"Heh heh... HA HA HA HA." He just burst out laughing at the white haired chuunin who was currently really, really confused.

"What are you laughing at, demon?" He shouted at the blond who was currently in hysterics.

"I already knew that, Moron." He said as soon as he calmed down. He stared at the figure of Mizuki in the tree who had a shocked expression on his face.

"So what if you know... Everyone hates you... Iruka's no different." He said hopping that would get to him.... It did.

"DON'T LIE TO ME... IRUKA DOESN'T HATE ME!" He screamed at the figure in the tree. His breathing picked up as he clenched his fists and his teeth.

******"Kit, wanna try something new?"** he heard in the back of his head.

_'Sure, I guess as long as it makes Mizuki suffer for lying to me.'_

**********"Very well." **The foxes voice sounded in the back of his head followed by maniacal laughter. He suddenly felt a foreign chakra in his coils. He felt four pokes in his hands when he looked he saw four holes in his palms caused by the claws which were now his fingernails. He felt his enlongated canines poking his lower lip. With a feral grin he put his fingers in a cross seal. "I'm gonna make you pay for lying to me**. ********Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" he called out as five clones appeared around Mizuki. "Lets get this party started." they all said in unison. And with that they began beating Mizuki into unconsciousness.

Naruto felt the chakra leave his coils as he calmed down. "Iruka-sensei are you alright." all five clones asked in unison as he went to go help him pull out the rest of the Kunai's. "They're all.... Solid." Iruka said as he winced from the knives being pulled out. "Yep." Naruto Grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as he dispelled them.

Iruka looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Naruto, Close your eyes." Naruto obeyed and felt his goggles leave his head as warm fabric took its place. "Open." He opened his eyes to see Iruka smiling down at him with his hitai-ate missing. "Congratulations, Naruto. You are now a genin of the leaf." He said with pride in his voice.

Naruto's face instantly Brightened. "Really? THATS AWESOME!" He shouted jumping in the air then jumping into Iruka with his arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." he kept repeating. And Iruka just pat him on the head.

"For a special treat I'll take you for ramen." Naruto's face, If even possible, became even brighter.

"Yea!" He shouted pumping a fist in the air.

Here is the start of a very long ninja career for Naruto.**  
**

_******

* * *

Meh, I think I could have ended it a little better but whatever XD**_

_******It was longer this time cause I got a little carried away with writing it... Not that you have a problem with that... Right? But, Don't expect all my chapters to be this long or for them to come out this soon after each-other. I just felt you deserved a treat. XD**_

_******Any way I have a question... Should I change up team seven or keep it the same? If i change it it'll be Naruto - Sasuke - ?**_

_******Anywayz please review, It helps me sleep at night... AND IT BRINGS OUT TEH CHAPTERS YOU ALL DEMAND. =D**_


	3. Teams and the Test

**Hello All Its Jeremy back with another chapter of NTSW (YAY ACRONYMS)**

**Anyway sorry this came out a little late in the week but I decided to do this chapter all by imagination. XD So I kept getting minor writers block sometimes. -_-'**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
**

**And the sad thing is, I still don't own Naruto.**

**Legend-  
**

"Speak"

_'Thought'_

**Jutsu**

_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Teams and the Test**_

Naruto awoke bright and early that day. Excited to see who's team he gets on, he rushed through his morning routine. Which this time consisted of a shower, food, which was toast and milk, and a good teeth cleaning.

As he got dressed he looked at his orange jumpsuit, and said, out loud, "Man, I'm a ninja now and if I keep wearing this I'll be like a big orange bulls-eye screaming 'KILL ME, I AM AN IDIOT'." He shook his head, resolving to use a henge to buy some new weapons and clothes after he leaves from the academy.

He left his apartment with a big ol' grin of his face, proudly wearing his new leaf hitai-ate*. He walked through the village, holding in a laugh, as he watched the civilians reactions to his new ninja rank. Most of them were surprised some looked mildly disinterested and others had looks of disappointment and on very few had angry expressions. He had just about burst out laughing at the ones with angry expressions.

When he got to the academy he sat in his regular seat beside Sasuke, who, no matter how early he left she always beat him there. She looked surprised at him for a second, then up at his hitai-ate.

"Thought you failed, dobe." She said with a smirk.

He nodded "I did, but I showed Iruka sensei something even better than a regular **bunshin** and he reconsidered."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'll show you if we got on the same team." he said with a foxy grin. She just nodded.

For the next few minutes the class filled up. Most people who saw Naruto just raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as if it were nothing, Which to most it _was_ nothing.

Naruto thought that today would actually be a good day and no one was gonna ask him what he was doing here.

He was wrong.

"Naruto! What are you doing here!" Some random student asked. Naruto just raised a hand too adjust his hitai-ate.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said holding in a smirk as the kid got angry.

"Can you move out of my way?"

The boy turned around and came face to face with a person a little taller than them with dark hair.

Nyko Hikari.

Nyko Hikari was a few inches taller than Naruto. He had longish dark spiky hair, the bangs of which, he kept held out of his eyes with his hitai-ate. He wore a pure black t-shirt with a long sleeve fishnet shirt under it. He wore cameo pants that were a little baggy but comfortable and easy to move in. He wore black ninja sandals each with a white lightning streak on the outside. Personality wise... He was just like Kiba. Loud, obnoxious, always ready for a fight, but he can be serious, when occasion calls for it. To Naruto his worst quality was that he was one of Sasuke's *Shudder* Fanboys.

Nyko stared at the person, who nodded and walked away. Promising Naruto he would be back at lunch.

"Naruto, Move so I can sit beside Sasuke-chan!" He said in an irritated tone.

Naruto turned his head to him and shook his head.

Nyko quickly became angry at the blonde. "I. Said. Move It!"

"And I said no!" Naruto countered. Although this only offered to fuel Nyko's anger. He grabbed the blonde's collar and pulled him to his feet.

"When I say move, you move." He said in an angry, ordering voice, layered with command. But the blonde just shook his head.

"No."

Nyko's fist connected with the blondes jaw as soon as the word left his mouth. Sasuke scowled when his head got thrown back and she could he his lip was bleeding. The pain didn't bug Naruto, no, it only fuelled his own anger. Naruto reached his hand up and gripped Nyko's wrist.

"Let go." he waited for a few seconds. When he didn't move, his hand started constricting around Nyko's wrist. Nyko started gritting his teeth as the pain began setting in. But he wasn't gonna let go. No way was he gonna let go.

Naruto smirked as he felt the joint begin to crack. But just before he broke it, Iruka came in. He scowled, "Naruto, let go of Nyko's wrist, Nyko, let go of Naruto and go sit down."

Naruto grumbled and turned around, Only to be pushed from behind by Nyko. He closed his eyes as he stumbled forward and as he landed his lips met with something warm... It felt like... Another pair of lips? He opened his eyes only for them to be widened to the size of dinner plates. He was kissing Sasuke! Oh shit he was so dead. He jumped back and started apologizing. Then he turned to Nyko, who was just as surprised at what happened as the two others, and began glaring daggers at him, muttering "Bastard," before Iruka could shoo Nyko down to his seat.

Sasuke was pissed. Safe to say it wasn't at Naruto, But Naruto could still feel the covered up Killing intent leaking out. Thinking it was for him, he dropped his head on the desk and waited for Iruka to start.

All the while Iruka was just watching amused trying and succeeding to hold back a chuckle. But he closed his eyes and started thinking about what he was gonna say. After a few moments he started.

"Starting today you are all real Shinobi. BUT, you are all still genin... The hard road that lies ahead has just began. Now, you will all soon get missions to help the village, but first you need your three man team and a jounin sensei, and you will follow his or her instruction in order to complete the missions successfully." he finished to take a breath and looked over each student.

"We will now start the selection of the 3 man teams. Team 1 will be..." He started the long and boring process of selecting teams. Naruto looked around at the people and instantly thought, '_I'm in no way being an _his_ team... but if its that or my shinobi career..._' he shook his head and continued glaring at Nyko until he heard his name called.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto's head snapped up to see who was on his team.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto silently cheered in his head and began thinking '_Please don't be _-' but his thought was cut off by the name of the third person.

"Nyko Hikari. Your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." He finished looking at the three. Naruto looked half happy half pissed same was said for Nyko while Sasuke was indifferent. He shook his head and continued on.

A half an hour later after the team selections and a speech by Iruka, they were dismissed for lunch. Naruto walked straight to the roof to just sit there and watch the clouds as he ate his lunch while he waited for them to be called back in. He leaned back and closed his eyes thinking about what he was gonna change his outfit to be. After a few minutes he heard footsteps coming towards him, opening his eyes he saw Sasuke. His fear lowered when she didn't do anything other than sit beside him.

"Hello Sasuke." He said giving her a small nod in greeting.

"Dobe." She greeted back

After that there was a silence (AN: YAY AWKWARD SILENCES!). It was a few moments before either of them spoke and when the did speak it was Naruto who was apologizing again.

"Listen, About earlier... Nyko pushed me so its not really my fault... but I'm sorry anyway." he said closing his eyes again.

"Its alright." she said just watching the clouds. "So we're on the same team... Mind showing me that jutsu then?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Oh yea that..." he put his hands in a cross seal and called out "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" a few Narutos appeared around them all waving and saying "Yo."

"Are they....solid?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" They all answered at once with a big grin.

"That's cool... I guess." She said as they all disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Sure is!" Naruto exclaimed opening his eyes to watch the clouds again. "I suppose I have myself some servants." He mused with small grin on his face.

"Hn." Was his response.

About ten minutes later they were called back in. Naruto sat in the back in his normal seat by Sasuke. Nyko sat with his friends till they were the only three left. Naruto got up and walked to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser before going to the door and proceeding to set up his prank. Sasuke held back a smirk and Nyko just stared at the blond.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto?" He said annoyed at the blonds antics.

"Does it matter?" He said turning to glare at the dark haired boy.

"Yes." He answered

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Pranking our jounin sensei, Duh!" He said as he looked at his work. He nodded and went back to go sit down with a big smile on his face.

"You know he's a jounin, right? He won't fall for that." Nyko said shaking his head.

"Whatever..." Naruto put his chin on his hands and proceeded to watch the door.

Approximately 20 minutes after that the silver haired jounin finally made his appearance. He slid the door open and popped his head in causing the chalky eraser to fall on his head. Naruto for his part burst out laughing, Sasuke smirked and Nyko looked totally shocked and incredulous. Kakashi for his part looked somewhat amused.

"My first impression of you guys is..." He seemed to think for a few moments, "...You're all annoying."

Naruto face-faulted "And you're annoying for being late..." he said glaring at the jounin thinking of ways to get him back for calling him annoying.

"Whatever... just meet me on the roof in a few minutes." He said Shun-shining* out of there.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist before going and grabbing Nyko's wrist, he then proceeded to drag them to the roof of the academy.

* * *

Kakashi eye smiled as he saw them appear on the roof with Naruto leading the way dragging them. He looked them over and assessed them. The Blond one looked like a loud and obnoxious idiot. The Uchiha looked arrogant. And the Hikari looked like an overachieving fanboy.

"Okay children..." Naruto glared, "We're gonna introduce ourselves by stating your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." He looked at each of them before saying, "I'll start just so you know what to do. My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are none of your business, neither are my dislikes, my hobbies... I have lots. As for my dream...hmm." They all sweat-dropped.

"All you really told us was your name." Naruto said.

Ignoring Naruto Kakashi pointed at Nyko. "You go first."

Nyko rose an eyebrow. "My name is Nyko Hikari, My likes are...Sasuke and training. My Dislikes are Naruto and lazy/late people, my hobbies include training and being a avid fanboy, my dream for the future is to marry Sasuke."

_'Oh wow... A fanboy.... This should be fun'_ Kakashi thought sarcastically. He pointed to Sasuke "You next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, My likes are training and hanging out with my friends, My dislikes are fanboys-" Nyko face-faulted, "-My hobbies are same as my likes, My dream for the future.... Is to resurrect my clan."

"You next blondie. "Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto scowled before he spoke, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are ramen, Training and my friends. I dislike Nyko and waiting the few minutes it takes the ramen to cook. My hobbies are training and pranks. My dream for the future is to become Hokage and have everyone in the village acknowledge me!"

"I see.... well the day after tomorrow we will start our duties, IF, you can pass my test." Kakashi said not looking up from his orange book he had in his hand.

"What kind of 'test' Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, confused.

"A survival test. You see, out of the many who passed the graduation exam, only 9 go on to be actual genin from a test administered by their jounin sensei. Every student I've had in the past failed. Hopefully you guys won't be the same." He explained, amused at the horrified faces of Naruto and Nyko.

"Well that's all for now, I'll see you at the training grounds at 6 tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget, don't eat anything...Unless you like losing your breakfast." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stood up and said, "I'm eating anyways 'cause I cant survive on an empty stomach." he said as he walked to the edge and looked down. "Well, I'm off. See ya tomorrow Sasuke, Nyko." He jumped off.

Nyko turned to Sasuke, "So uh...-"

"No" She said before walking off causing Nyko to face-fault then leave as well.

* * *

Naruto stood on a building across from the ninja clothes store. "Heh this should be easy. **Henge**" he transformed into a tall dark-haired Kakashi with no face mask. Grinning like and idiot he walked into the store and began looking through the isles. He ended up buying a black t-shirt with a dark read Konoha swirl on it with a black cloak (Think akatsuki but its not buttoned up, its wide open... and small enough to fit Naruto) over it. The cloak had bits and prices of orange on it, 'cause Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without found some loose fitting ninja pants and bought those too.

He left and went home to change before leaving to the weapons shop. He checked Gama-chan and noted he had enough of last allowance left for a few weapons. He entered the shop in his new apparel and nodded his greeting to the store owner before looking around. He grabbed a few packs of kunai before noticing a sword that looking like it was severely cracked. He took it up to the store owner.

"Is this sword broken?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," The store owner chuckled, "It's called a Daggertail sword. Not a very used weapon, I'll tell you that."

Naruto laughed abit then took another look at the sword. "How does it work?"

"You just push your chakra into the hilt there and the links come apart turning into a very useful weapon. Go ahead and try it out."

Naruto looked at the blade and pushed chakra out into it before the cracks broke apart revealing the 'tail' part of Daggertail.

"Cool! How much?" Naruto asked definitely taking this weapon.

"500 ryu without the scroll, 550 with it." He answered.

Naruto put down the kunai and shuriken he was buying and took out Gama-chan and put down the rest of his money, leaving only enough to buy a few bowls of ramen.

"Be right back." He said as he went to the back. When he came back he was holding a scabbard and scroll. "The scabbard it for holding the sword while the scroll contains the katas needed to use the Daggertail correctly." he explained.

Naruto nodded and put the Daggertail into its scabbard while walking out reading his scroll.

'Time to go train!' He thought happily as he made his way to training ground 7.

_

* * *

The next day_

Naruto woke up laying on the grass. _'What? Where am I?' _he thought to himself as he looked at his surroundings. '_... Oh yea I trained myself to exhaustion yesterday..._' he sat up and yawned taking out a rations bar he didn't forget to bring in case he did end up falling asleep outside. He ate it quikly and checked the sun. 'It's roughly... 5:30 I'd say.' he thought as he stood up and unsheathed his Daggertail he decided to name 'Shi Kage'* and started practising his katas again. Forcing chakra into the hilt, the blade became a chain of destruction as Naruto repeatedly and unmercifully gashed the training post.

About a half an hour later Sasuke showed up. She looked at the person with the whipping sword and a cloak. She took out a kunai and prepared to throw it when she saw the dead give away, His blond hair.

"Dobe... What're you doing." She called out to him causing him to jump and lose control of the swing causing the blade to miss its intended target and hit Naruto, Who luckily slowed it down so it didn't pierce his skin.

"Jeez Sasuke, I could've gotten hurt there!" he called back as he made stopped his chakra flow to the blade causing it to retract back into sword form.

"Why're you dressed like that?" She asked completely ignoring his complaint.

"Uhh... Cause my old outfit screamed 'I'm a target! Kill me!'." He answered sheathing Shi Kage. He then sat down and ate another rations bar. "Did ya eat anything before coming here?"

She shook her head, "Had no time."

"Sure ya did." he handed her a rations bar. "If he's anything like yesterday, then he probably won't be here for a few hours."

"If that's true, then why are you here so early?" She asked looking at the mangled training post.

"I... uh... I fell asleep here..." He said sheepishly.

"I see..." She replied, eating her rations bar.

Naruto stood back-up and released the full fury of his Daggertail on the nearest tree. Shattering the bark and gashing it up pretty bad. He smirked at the power of Shi Kage and that power would only increase as his own does.

"Hmm... Well I guess we could use this time for, say, sparring?" Naruto said re-sheathing Shi Kage.

She nodded and got into a taijutsu stance. Naruto Smirked as he charged, drawing his fist back. Sasuke ducked under the punch coming her way and shot upward catching Naruto in the gut and lifting him off the ground. Naruto dropped on a knee holding his gut as Sasuke smirked at him. He swipe-kicked her of her feet and tried to do a flipping heel kick but she rolled out of the way before his heel could make contact. Getting up on one knee Sasuke took out a few kunai and tossed them at Naruto who dodged and in-turn threw a few shuriken. Nyko arrived a few moments into the spar but decided not to butt-in so he just observed from afar waiting for them to finish.

This went on for about a half an hour before the two noticed Nyko and rotated to get used to each others fighting styles. To say Nyko was surprised at Naruto's new appearance would be like saying Tsunade rarely drank. After about another hour they finished before Kakashi FINALLY showed up.

"Yo." He said with a small wave, not looking up from his favourite perverted orange book.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, pointing finger.

_'He may have change his look but, his attitude is still the same.' _Thought Kakashi, Who, Put away his orange book for a few minutes so he could explain the rules to the three. He took out a clock and hit the timer.

"This is set for noon." he explained taking out two bells. "Your task is to take these from me before the time is up.

"If you don't get a bell by noon, you get no lunch." He said tying the bells to his belt. "Oh, And you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill. Now, Begin!"

The moment the word 'Begin' left his mouth all three took off in different directions. Naruto took off to the north and pulled out a kunai. Straining his ears he listened for the arrival of Kakashi. Hearing a slight rustling noise, Naruto threw it. Upon hearing a yelp, he opened his eyes and looked into the bush where he seemed to have hit Nyko's leg.

"Whoops, sorry Nyko." He said helping him to his feet. "I wonder how hard Kakashi will be to defeat alone... Stay here I'll be right back." he ordered Nyko who rose an eyebrow but nodded. Naruto Found Kakashi in the clearing reading his orange book. Taking out a kunai, Naruto slowly and quietly as he could, tried to sneak up behind Kakashi. But, that plan failed when he stepped on and broke a twig causing Kakashi to spin around throwing a kunai. Blocking it, Naruto charged his new sensei and attempted to cut him. This attempt was blocked and Naruto was kicked away. Unsheathing Shi Kage, Naruto swung its sword form at Kakashi, who, jumped back and dodged the vicious blade. Smirking, Naruto swung again, this time adding chakra into the equation causing the sword to take on its daggertail form. After a few dodges and blade redirections, Kakashi Put his orange book away and started fighting back. Realizing Kakashi was just playing with him, Naruto made a few clones to keep him busy while he ran back to Nyko.

"I stood a fight but I realized he was just toying with me." He said thoughtfully. "We need to regroup and come up with a plan of attack." he said as the went to find Sasuke. A few minutes later they found he attempting to go into the clearing to fight Kakashi.

"Wait Sasuke, We need a plan." Naruto loudly whispered to her causing her to jump and glare at them.

"Don't freakin sneak up on me like that." She whispered back, annoyed.

"Maybe if you used your ninja senses, we wouldn't have been able to sneak up on you." Naruto told her smugly.

"Shut up dobe." She said back.

"Whatever we need a plan of action." Naruto said as he closed his eyes in thought. "Okay this is how it will start..."

_

* * *

Ten minutes later_

Kakashi started giggling and the front of his mask gained a tint of red as he read a particularly perverted part of his book.

"Hey Sensei!" He looked up only to see about twenty Narutos, All with the released daggertail, grinning maniacally. His eye Widened, all the Narutos just laughed as Kakashi felt a tugging at his belt and saw Sasuke taking the bells.

All the Narutos disappeared leaving one.

"Well that was sort of anti-climatic." Nyko said as Naruto let him have his bell.

"Well at least it worked." Sasuke said as she sat on one of the training post. The other two did the same.

"Hmm... That it did." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "And you used Teamwork, which incidentally, was the whole point of this exercise." All three nodded as he went on.

"To quote my best friend, 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. But, those who abandon their comrades are worse than that'. All my past teams just followed the rules and went off to go plan them selves and came at me without the aid of their friends. Causing them to fail, But you guys didn't do that, you planned together and executed the plan together. Although, you did leave Nyko out of it." He said to which Nyko nodded. Kakashi finished, "But you still used teamwork which is why you three pass."

Naruto jumped into the air from his training post shouting 'Yatta'. Sasuke smiled and Nyko started cheering while Kakashi smiled.

Thus the start of their lives as ninja.

**Hm a bit shorter than the last one but I think its just as good, But the ending...Bleh, I think I could've done better.**

**I used an OC as the third teammate cause team 7 ain't team 7 without a love struck Sasuke fan.*Shudder* And I couldn't bring myself to humiliate the cannon boys with the title of Sasuke Fanboy.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it.**

**Hitai-ate: Fore-head protector**

**Shi Kage: Shadow of Death. I'll draw a pic of it later to show why I named it that.**


	4. The Worst Client and The Demon Brothers

_**Hey everyone Jeremy's back with another chapter for NTSW.**_

_**I did this Totally on imagination while i said that for the last one that one was about 75% imagination and 25% Manga this is 100% Imagination... And that is my explanation on why, A) It took so long, And B) its shorter than the others.**_

_**Anyway read...NOW**_

_**Oh, and I Don't, In any way own Naruto...Yet *Finger pyramid of evil*  
-**_

_**Legend-**_

"Speak"

_'Thought'_

_Flashback/Reading_

"**Demon Speak"**

_**Jutsu**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Worst Client and The Demon Brothers and the Sharingan.**_

"Fox? this is Raven, do you have the target in sight?- Over." A static female voice was heard through his head-set.

"Affirmative." He replied in an equally static filled voice. "Scarecrow, should I pursue the target?"

"Chase him to wolf's position." 'Scarecrow' replied.

"Hai." With that 'Fox', Also known as Naruto, Took off after the 'Target' also known as Tora the cat. Naruto hated chasing the cat that always somehow got away from his owner, Aka the Fire Daimyo's wife. Naruto was sorely tempted to grab Shi Kage, but thought better of it and just chased him towards 'Wolf', Also known as Nyko.

"Wolf, get ready. We are almost at your position." Naruto said over the headset.

"Hai." He heard Nyko's static filled voice reply.

Smirking forced Tora to turn towards Nyko's position. After a few more seconds of running after the little demon, a blur popped out from behind the tree and grabbed the cat causing it to tear up his face. Naruto, while laughing at Nyko's expense, Took Tora and tied him up before Sasuke and Kakashi came to see if they got him. He ruffled Tora's brown fur waited.

After about two minutes Sasuke arrived and laughed at Tora's tied up form.

"Why is he tied up?" She asked when she calmed down.

"He wouldn't stop scratching." Nyko answered nursing the cat claw marks allover his face. At this she burst out laughing again.

Grumbling, Nyko picked up the bound Tora and started walking to the Hokage tower where Kakashi said he would meet them. Sasuke, still chuckling, and Naruto followed.

A few minutes passed when they arrived at the tower. They greeted Kakashi and handed him their headsets. They then climbed the tower to the Hokage's office.

"Hello, Hokage-ojiji," Naruto called out when he walked into the office. Sasuke rolled her eyes at Naruto's loud mouth but greeted the third with a 'hello Hokage-sama'. Nyko smacked Naruto upside the head for his lack of respect but greeted the Hokage none the less. Kakashi just chuckled at his students antics.

"Tora!" Was all they heard before a giant blur came and took the bound cat from them and started squeezing the life out of it. Naruto actually almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

After paying the Hokage who would later pay the ninja's, Tora's owner left. Turning to the genin and jounin the Hokage spoke, "Okay you have done enough missions for today tomorrow's starting D-ran- "

"No," they heard the blonds voice call out. "I want a harder mission."

Raising an eyebrow the Hokage asked, "What kind of mission?"

"I don't know, but anything is better than these chores you have us doing. Academy students, heck even villagers, could do these D-ranks without problem." Naruto said dodging another smack upside the head from Nyko.

Sarutobi seemed to deliberate it for a few moments before finally agreeing to it, "Fine, fine, I'll give you a C-rank escort mission."

Naruto's face brightened up instantly, "Really?" he asked.

Sarutobi nodded and called out, "Bring in the client." Two jounin came in with a drunk old guy who, from the looks of it, came from Nami(Wave).

"You four will escort him back to his village in Nami. His name is Tazuna." The Hokage explained. They nodded and the drunken man, Tazuna, looked them over.

"They're just kids... I bet the short one is annoying as hell." He slurred in his obviously drunken voice.

Naruto again felt the urge to reach for his dagger tail, but, he suppressed the feeling and instead chose to scare him.

Disappearing, Naruto forced chakra into his legs and came up behind him and pressed the blade of a kunai to his throat and said, "Watch who you insult... they might just end you life..."

With wide obviously sober eyes he nodded.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out. "You're not supposed to kill the one we're supposed to be protecting."

"I know, I know. I wasn't gonna kill him."He putting away his kunai and rejoining his group.

"So... do you accept the mission?" The Hokage asked taking a puff from his pipe.

All four nodded.

"Alright, you will all meet at the west gate at 9:30 am." He said giving them the rest of the day off. Naruto spent an hour at the ramen shop with Sasuke before the went their separate ways. Naruto went to the weapons shop to get a check-up on his dagger tail. He walked into the shop and walked up to the store owner.

"Hello," Naruto said unsheathing Shi Kage. "I need a check-up on my sword."

The shop owner nodded and took the sword. "A few minor cracks and a little dull, but other than that its in great shape." he said smiling, "You're taking great care of it. I should have it fixed and resharpened withing the hour. But while you wait I want to show you something..." he took Naruto tot he back room where there was a sharpener and a bunch of other weapon making tools.

"Here. It's all yours, for taking such good care of the dagger tail." he said handing him a scroll.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled and then looked at the scroll. It was filled with seal-less jutsu usable only with the dagger tail. A large grin spread itself across his face. There was gonna be lots of training to do tonight.

When the dagger tail got back into his possession he read the first one.

* * *

_Dagātēru gijutsu: Ken fureimingu – Dagger Tail Technique: Flaming Sword_

_Class: A_

_Description:_

_This Jutsu is a powerful technique. Ranked for its power and chakra consumption. When used the links on the Dagger Tail become engulfed in flame and can burn through almost anything. An elemental affinity to fire is NOT needed but recommended._

_

* * *

_

_'Elemental affinity?' _he askednot expecting an answer, but he got one anyway.

**"Elemental affinity is what most shinobi need to use elemental jutsu. I don't know what yours are so don't ask. Go to the library and ask the librarian. She might have some chakra paper you can ****use." **A voice sounded in the back of his head.

Taking the foxes advice he went to the library before it closed. The librarian was one of the people who didn't hate him and didn't kick him out right away.

"Hello, uh, I wos wondering if you had any chakra paper I could use." he said tilting his head to the side a bit.

With a raised eyebrow she said, "Sure." She went under her desk and pulled out a brown piece of paper. "Here you go, all you do is channel chakra into it and it'll show you what elements you have an affinity for." he nodded and did what he was told. The paper split and both pieces exploded into flames.

"Wind and fire. A lethal combination." She said with a smile holding out to wind control and fire control basic scrolls.

"Why are they a lethal combo?" Naruto asked taking the scrolls.

"Cause Wind amplifies the power of Fire." She answered.

"Oh, and thanks for the scrolls" he said leaving to training ground seven.

"Okay lets start this, shall we?" He said as he sat by a post and opened the fire scroll. He read it thoroughly and came up with a quick way to get control of his fire element. He put his hands in a cross seal and called out _**"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_ About a hundred clones all stood there and stared at Naruto who explained what he wanted them to do. Then all took some leaves and 50 began trying to cut them and the other 50 tried to burn them. Smirking he did the physical training by doing his dagger tail katas.

By the time he headed home his clones were aleady done fire and wind manipulation and now were doing the low level elemental jutsu.

Naruto climbed into bed after a quick dinner of instant ramen. And fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a giant headache. Apparently the clones left while he was asleep. He smiled as he went through his memories. He now knew '_**Fuuton: Daitoppa(1)**_', '_**Fuuton: Renkuudan(2)**_','_**Katon: Endan(3)**_' and '_**Katon: Karyuu Endan(4)**_'. Yawning, He looked at the clock. He still had an hour.

He got up and had a quick breakfast and took a shower before putting on his ninja outfit and leaving to try out the jutsu for himself.

"Oh, Wow." He said when he got there. The field was totalled. There were trees bent over and burnt. There were burn spots on the ground.

"Oh, Shit... I'm soooo dead." He said. But, he shook his head and cleared those thoughts. Now was the time to concentrate.

He went through the necessary hand seals and called out "_**FUUTON: DAITOPPA NO JUTSU!**_" The wind picked up to high speeds and started to blow trees away. He cancelled it, proud of himself for learning such a powerful jutsu. He went through another set of hand seals and called out "_**FUTON: RENKUUDAN NO JUTSU!"**_He inhaled deeply and shot forward a bullet made completely of compressed air. He watched it glide through the air and hit a tree leaving a hole in it. Smiling hugely he went on to the Endan which just about created a forest fire, then he did the Karyuu Endan. Which was a pretty strong jutsu. He, again, just about started a forest fire using it.

After checking out his new jutsu he went home and saw he still had forty-five minutes left. So he went back to the training field and decided to learn that dagger tail jutsu.

When he got to the training field he unsheathed his dagger tail and read the jutsu's instructions. A few moments had passed when he began the technique. By focusing fire chakra into the blade the links should spark and catch on fire. He began channelling fire chakra causing the blade to turn into the dagger tail and the runes along the blade to glow and begin sparking. "_**Dagātēru gijutsu: Ken fureimingu**_" he said and the runes all let out a big spark but the blades didn't catch on fire.

"Damn... Maybe I didn't channel enough chakra." He thought out loud. He practiced the technique for the next thirty minutes before all the links caught flame.

"YES I DID IT!" He shouted as he jumped around with a still flaming dagger tail.

"OW!" He yelled out as one of the links caught his side while he was jumping with joy. He laughed sheepishly as he extinguished the flames and left to the western gate to wait out the last fifteen minutes.

A few minutes later Sasuke came walking looking at Naruto strangely. "Naruto? Why is there soot around your mouth?"

"There is?" He asked feeling his face he looked at his hand and sure enough there was faint black soot on his hand. He rubbed his head sheepishly as he replied "I was using fire ninjutsu."

"You can use fire ninjutsu?" She asked slightly amazed.

"Yep!" He replied wiping away the rest of the soot.

Kakashi and Nyko appeared at the same time.

"Now we wait a few minutes for the client to get here." Kakashi told them.

Naruto looked at the trees surrounding the village. _'I could come out here and use a clearing as a private training ground.' _he thought to himself with a slight smile.

"Here he is." a voice called Naruto's attention back to his team.

"About time." Nyko said with his eyes closed.

"Hey guys." Tazuna called out, actually sober.

"Ready guys?" Kakashi said, with an eye smile.

"Yep" They all said in unison.

With that they set out. They walked for a few hours before taking a break. In which time Naruto took to practice his low level _**Dagātēru gijutsu: Ken fureimingu**_. At such a low level the blades only glow while giving off heat, that would start a fire if left on a surface for too long. He slashed at a tree leaving singe marks.

A half an hour later, they set off again. Naruto pretty much leading them all.

Night fell and Naruto took first watch. Making clones he sent them into the immediate area to scout, while he went to find a clearing to practice.

He took out his dagger tail and made a clone to spar with.

After a few minutes of back and forth striking with the dagger tails. He finally slashed the clone across the chest, every blade link hitting it before it dispelled. He felt the slash through the clones memories, And boy did he not want that to happen to him.

"Quite the vicious attack, don't you think, Gouzu?" A mocking voice rang out through the clearing.

"Yes indeed, Meizu." A second mocking voice rang out.

"Come out!" Naruto shouted pulling out a kunai.

**"Duck you fool!"** The demon told him, which he did without hesitation. It was then he noticed the chain that would have wrapped around him.

"You seem to be one of the ninja escorting the fool Tazuna back to wave." the voice of Gouzu said from behind him. He turned and stared at the kiri-nin. He appeared to be about 25. He had long brown hair and a kiri hitai-ate with a spike over it. He wore a mask over the bottom his face with two valve things. He wore a cloak like Naruto's but his didn't open. He also had a clawed gauntlet with a chain coming out a hole on the cuff part.

He followed the chain and saw some one on the other side who had the same gauntlet on the opposite hand. His hitai-ate wad two horn like things coming from it. His hair was just like Gouzu's but more scruffy. He also wore a mask over the bottom of his face with one valve thing. He wore a dark camouflage t-shirt with a brown sleeveless over it.

Naruto made a clone one watching Meizu and him watching Gouzu. The chain suddenly tightened and the demon brothers started to circle Naruto and his clone. Naruto ducked under the chain that, he was pretty sure, could tear him up. However the clone wasn't so lucky and he proved that naruto would have died if he got caught in the chain.

"Whats your name, blondie?" Asked Meizu.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto asked dodging a few kunai.

"We would like to know the name of the person we're gonna kill." Gouzu said with an unseen smirk.

"Who said I'm the one going to die?" He asked jumping over the chain that was going for his feet.

"Us, obviously." Meizu said in a bored tone of voice.

Naruto growled and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, everything was tinted red and the demon brothers both had a blue aura around them.

"The hell? This again?" He whispered to himself as the two seemed to move slower.

* * *

Flashback

_7 year old Naruto was running through an ally, only to find a mob come to the other end. "Damn..." He cursed as he looked behind him. Suddenly, everything took on a red hue as the villagers closed in on him._

_"What...?" He said as he looked around with his now level 1 Sharingan. He saw an opening and took off finding another place to hide. He watched as the red hue faded and everything was normal._

_"What was that?" He quietly asked himself before heading to his apartment._

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto thought back to that day as the first time he remembered seeing this red hue and he STILL didn't know what it was. He dodged a few slower moving kunai and went through hand seals and called out "_**FUUTON: RENKUUDAN NO JUTSU!**_" He inhaled deeply and shot out the bullet of compressed air at the one known as Meizu, who took the blast to the chest, knocking him back. That was window enough for Naruto to run through more hand seals and call out "_**KATON: KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU!**_" and incinerated the place where Meizu was. Naruto smirked as the memories of a clone who saw the battle come back to him. It seems the clone informed Kakashi of the situation. The smirk, however, was short livid because the place where Meizu was supposed to be laying was a puddle.

"Damn, _**Mizu bunshin.**_" he said turning around to see the real Meizu standing beside Gouzu. When they saw his eyes theirs widened fractionally. Naruto grabbed hold of his dagger tail and initiated _**Dagātēru gijutsu: Ken fureimingu. **_He pulled back and started a relentless barrage of attacks on them. Which they just ended up dodging. They connected their chain again and tried to tie it around Naruto. But what they didn't know was that the _**Dagātēru gijutsu: Ken fureimingu **_could burn through almost anything. And it did, it cut right through their chain. Surprised, they jumped back and looked at each other and back at Naruto who was running through hand seals like there was no tomorrow. "_**FUUTON: DAITOPPA NO JUTSU!"**_ the wind picked up and sent them flying into some trees. Wincing they stood back up and stared at Naruto who was panting.

They were about to rush the panting figure when a hand fell on their shoulders. Slowly, the turned around only to see the masked figure of Kakashi. Who proceeded to knock the two kiri chuunin out and tie them up while Naruto sat and caught his breath. The red tint still wasn't gone.

"Good job, Narut-" He said looking into the blonds eyes.

"What?" Naruto said questioningly.

"That's the Sharingan..." He said softly, but Naruto still heard.

"Sharingan?" He asked. "Whats that?"

"A Doujutsu used by the Uchiha clan...but... how did you get them?" Kakashi asked and the boys eyes widened.

"Me? I don't have the Sharingan. I'm not an Uchiha." Naruto said looking for something to see his reflection.

"And its already at its 2nd level." Kakashi said thoughtfully. Naruto pulled out his sword and gazed at his reflection. Sure enough, the irises were red and each eye held two tomoe.

"The Sharingan..." Naruto said softly touching under his left eye.

"I have the Sharingan too." Kakashi said taking Narutos attention from his reflection. He picked up his hitai-ate that covered his left eye and Naruto was gazing into Kakashi's level three Sharingan.

"But since you're not Uchiha you shouldn't be able to deactivate it." Kakashi said

Naruto scowled and said, "Maybe it has something to do with that stupid fox." he said hearing a growl from the back of his mind.

"Maybe..." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Anyway stop the chakra flow from your eyes. That should deactivate it."

Naruto did what he was told and the red hue faded away.

"We should go back and rest now... I'll take the rest of the night watch." Kakashi said leading the tired blond back to the camp where he entered his tent and fell asleep.

* * *

**Man that battle scene was quite fun to write lol hope you liked**

**And I chose fire for his secondary affinity cause, well, cause I love fire techniques XD.**

**Anyway onto the jutsu used:  
**

**Name: Fuuton:Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
**

**Description:Fuuton: Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his mouth, the user will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.**

**Name: Fuuton: Renkuudan – Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile**

**Description: Fuuton: Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The user inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then slams his fist into his chest to expel it. To strengthen the attack, He will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage.**

**Name: Katon: Endan – Fire Release: Fireball **

**Description:Katon • Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. This jutsu allows the user to emit a jet of fire from his mouth.**

**Name: Katon: Karyuu Endan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile**

**Description:Katon • Karyuu Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth. **


	5. Memories and a Demon

**... I'm soooooo Sorry this never came out till now. It's just that I lost my muse and had mighty writers block. And when I finally got writing my computer gave out and I had to buy a new one and re write the entire chapter.**

**So please please please forgive me. TT_TT**

**If I am forgiven, lets carry on.**

**This is also my LONGEST Chapter, to date. =D**

**Legend:**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_flashback_

"**Demon speech"**

_**Jutsu**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 5: Memories and a Demon**

_Naruto was sitting against a wall trying to catch his breath. He had just played a prank on a group of inebriated people. He had set up a chain reaction so when they were leaving the bar they would trip a wire causing a barrage of water balloons to fall on them. Despite their obvious drunkenness they had noticed Naruto chuckling in the bush and had chased him._

_Fortunately for him, they were drunk and pretty slow. Unfortunately for him, he was six and also not very fast._

_He sat there panting still laughing about hit prank. When suddenly he heard a drunken shout from his right. He turned to look at the soaked, drunk man who called out to his friends._

_"I found him, I hash found the demon." He slurred and turned to look at Naruto who had conveniently (for them) chosen to hide in a dead end._

_The other came running and stared upon the small child who was shivering in fear. Some began advancing upon the small fear filled child, while others looked a bit hesitant, "What if we get caught?" one asked._

_"Don't worry, we won't. We just gonna rough him up a bit anyway so no one should care" the 'Leader' said, smirking darkly. That got the others over their hesitance and they began to advance upon the small six year old._

_But, before they could reach him a figure appeared between them and Naruto. "Leave the child alone." he spoke in a teenagers voice. Naruto looked up to see a person wearing ANBU armour glaring at the group of five drunken men._

_"But ABNU-sa-" one started but he was cut off by the teen._

_"I said leave. Now." he ordered and the men started stuttering out apologies and took off. He turned to Naruto and knelt down to eye level and asked "Are you alright."_

_"I am fine, mister ANBU-san" Naruto said quietly. tracing the markings on the weasel-esque mask with his eyes._

_"Good." The teen said, standing to walk away when Naruto jumped up and said, "Wait!"_

_"Yes?" The ANBU said turning his head slightly._

_"Can I have your name?" He asked with a large grin on his face._

_"...Weasel." 'Weasel' answered._

_"...Okay, Thanks for saving me Weasel-san." Naruto said with his grin widening fractionally._

_The teen nodded to Naruto before stepping out onto the street and disappearing, leaving Naruto to walk to his brand new apartment._

_A week Naruto sat on the swing at the academy. They had just let out and the parents and older siblings were picking up their kids/brothers/sisters._

_Naruto sighed sadly, No one was gonna be coming to pick him up today. He pumped his legs a little and started swinging. He slowed to a stop when he heard a feminine voice talk to him, "What are you doing, dobe?"_

_He turned to look at the owner of the voice and found it belonged to the only Uchiha in his class. "I'm swinging Sasuke-teme." He answered with a large grin._

_"Sasuke." A familiar voice called out._

_They both turned to the voice and saw Itachi Uchiha standing there with a soft expression on his face._

_"Itachi-nii." Sasuke greeted, with a smile._

_Naruto stared at him for a few moments, then... "Weasel-san." He said grinning widely._

_"...yes." Itachi acknowledged, turning his black eyes to Naruto who still had a grin that was threatening to split his face open._

_"Really? I was jus guessing." Naruto said snickering._

_Itachi face-faulted '_he got my identity spot on... He'll make a good ninja some day._' he thought to himself._

_A week later_

_Naruto was holding his hands in a tiger seal, trying to gather chakra, but failing miserably._

_Itachi appeared in full ABNU gear staring at Naruto "...Was that you?"_

_"Wadda ya mean?" Asked a surprised Naruto._

_"There was an influx of an unfamiliar chakra signature here in the training field, so I came to investigate." he stated._

_"huh?" Naruto asked dumbly._

"_There was a burst of unfamiliar chakra here, so I came to see what it was."_

_"Oh... Maybe it was me." Naruto said, "I don't know how to control my chatra."_

_"Chakra." Itachi corrected._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You said 'Chatra' the correct term is 'Chakra'." Itachi explained._

"_Oh, 'kay. I don't know how to control my chakra when everyone else knows the basics" Naruto complained._

_Itachi stared for a moment, "...I'll help out a bit." He said, his ever stoic expression unchanging._

"_YATTA!"Naruto jumped in the air in excitement._

_Itachi watched him jump up and down for a few seconds before stopping him, "Stop and listen." Naruto quickly stopped jumping and gave his undivided attention to Itachi._

_"Now do exactly as I say. Put your hands in a Ram seal." He showed Naruto the hand seal, which Naruto mimicked. "Now close your eyes and feel inside yourself."_

_Naruto did as commanded and tried to 'feel inside himself'. He finally got it after ten minutes. "It feels like... Warmth... flowing through paths to the center of my body."_

_Itachi nodded, "Good, That's what it should feel like. Now try to move the 'warm' feeling around your body."_

_Naruto tried as suggested and found it harder than he expected. But, he eventually got a hang of it. "I got it." he stated excitedly._

_"Good. That should be where everyone is at this moment in class." Itachi said._

_"Hey, Itachi-nii, Can you teach me something cool?" Naruto asked._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow, "'Itachi-nii'?" He asked_

_"Yea, I heard Sasuke say your name, and you acted more like a brother to me than anyone else in the village. So, you're Itachi-nii." Naruto explained._

_"Alright, I'll teach you somthing that should be use full when the villagers start getting rowdy." He said as he thought for a moment. "Get that warm feeling back and push it to your legs and feet."_

_Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Soon his legs started feeling stronger. "Now run." He took off as fast as he could and found he could almost as fast as a fresh gennin._

_"Whee, Thank you Itachi-nii-san." He yelled as he ran around._

_"No problem, Naruto-kun. You should probably get home now, It's getting late." Itachi said as the small blonde started slowing down due to too much chakra usage._

_"'Kay." He panted as he came to a stop, "Bye Itachi-nii!"_

_"Bye Naruto-kun."He replied, Disappearing, via shunshin. _

_A month later_

_He had been around town all afternoon looking for a shop that would sell him some water balloons and paint. When he finally did find one the charged him triple the regular price. He didn't care though, as long as he got to complete this prank he didn't care._

_He filled one of the balloon's with a multitude of colours before he snuck to the main branches house door he tied the balloon to some ninja wire he had and took a shuriken and found a bush to hide behind._

_He waited, and waited, and waited... and waited. DAMN WHERE ARE ALL THE HYUUG- wait someones coming. He smirked as he got ready to throw it. As soon as the figure was outside the door Naruto flung the shuriken cutting the ninja wire dropping the balloon on... Hiashi Hyuugas head._

_Bursting out laughing at the now colourful Hyuuga he failed to notice that he was coming at him till he was just a few feet away._

_"Oh shit." Naruto cheesed it out of there as fast as he could stopping in front of the Uchiha compound to catch his breath but before he left he heard a female scream. Being the knuckle head he is he rushed in to help. He came to the main house and went inside he walked around and saw Sasuke. She seemed to be holding her head in pain. Naruto rushed to her side and tried to help but when he looked up he was horrified._

_Blood, There was lots of blood and the dead bodies of Sasuke's parents._

_"Who did this?" he whispered to himself. And as if answering his question Itachi's voice carried from over to the side of the room._

_"Hello, Naruto-kun." He said in an emotionless voice._

_"I-Itachi? Did you do this?" he stuttered out._

_The older Uchiha looked at Naruto and a strange smirk crossed his face as he nodded._

_Naruto's resolve hardened when he nodded he stood up and, like the idiot he is, charged Itachi getting knocked to the side Naruto sat back up and rushed him again only to be knocked away again._

_"You're too weak to fight me now, But, I'll tell you what... I'll give you a little...gift for your courage" Itachi said walking up to Naruto and proceeded to knock him out. The last thing he heard before everything went black was, "Don't make me regret giving you this gift Naruto-kun."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto's eyes opened to see the side of the tent he was sleeping in. He sighed, he recognized his dreams as his memories of his times with Itachi. His only question was why was he remembering him?

A voice sounded off in his head "**It's a side effect from realizing you had the Sharingan.**"

Naruto nodded, then a thought struck him 'Why are you listening to my thoughts?'

**"They're kind of hard to ignore when it feels like your broadcasting them to me."** was his answer.

Naruto sighed, 'Whatever...' He got up and got dressed. Leaving the tent he noticed the only other one awake was Kakashi, who looked well rested, Despite staying up all night.

"Morning, Kaka-sensei." Naruto greeted.

"Morning, Naruto." was his reply.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked drowsily.

"It's about 6:00." Kakashi answered.

"Kay thanks," Naruto replied, digging in his pack for something to eat. He finally pulled out two ration bars and an apple. Grimacing, Naruto ate the Ration bars first then to take the unpleasant taste out of his mouth he ate the apple. Getting a little tired of the silence, Naruto decided to break it, "So Kaka-sensei, whats up?"

Kakashi turned to look at the blond and gave an eye smile, "Not much, a little tired but that's about it, you?"

"Hmm, I'm pretty good, had a weird dream though." He admitted.

"Really? What about?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi. Or rather, my memories of him. Mean and furry thinks it's cause of my realization that I have the Sharingan, my subconscious was reminding me of where I got it."

Kakashi chuckled at the nickname while Kyuubi growled causing Naruto to laugh as well. "That could most likely be the case, Naruto." Kakashi said. "We should probably Wake the others now for breakfast, after that we'll head out." Naruto nodded and went Nyko's tent. He unzipped it and stuck his hand in and grabbed the unsuspecting person by the ankle and dragged him out of the tent, sputtering the whole way.

"DAMMIT NARUTO, what the hell was that about!" He yelled at the laughing blonde.

"Kakashi-sensei said to wake you up." He replied, "Now go and get ready." He smirked while going to Sasuke's tent. He unzipped it and kneeled and stared at her face. He immediately felt a flutter in his chest, and scowled. He knew he was attracted to her, but he held himself back. Thinking she didn't return his feelings. He pushed down his rising feelings and lightly shook her shoulder, "Wake up Sasuke." he said softly.

She sighed sleepily and opened her eye's, only to see the whiskered face of her affections. Ignoring the flutter in her chest she greeted the blonde, "Morning, Naruto."

Giving a large grin he replied, "Morning, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei said it's time to wake up so we can get on our way."

With a nod she shooed him away so she could get ready.

Naruto saw Nyko, who was watching the flames as they cooked breakfast. Naruto came up behind him and flicked him in the back of the head. A vain instantly appeared on his forehead which prompted Naruto to do it again. Causing said vain to grow. Naruto was about to do it again when he received an elbow to the gut. Courtesy of a fuming Nyko.

Naruto kneeled over holding his stomach, "Teme," he muttered stalking away to take down his tent.

"Breakfast is done." Despite having already eaten Naruto had a plate in his hands chowing down on whatever Kakashi had cooked. After they all had cleaned up and put the fire out Kakashi started talking.

"Before we go any further, I need to ask the client a few questions." Causing aforementioned client, to pale.

"W-w-what do y-you need?" Tazuna asked, stuttering.

"Last night while my student-" Here he pointed at Naruto, "Was attacked by two chuunin level missing nin's" Here Sasuke gasped and Nyko looked at Naruto, who didn't look like he went through a scuffle with two chuunins.

"He did brilliantly against them, But when I got there I could tell he was getting tired. So he was lucky I got there when I did." Kakashi Eye-smiled at Naruto, then turned back to Tazuna with a serious face "So my question is, Why are there Ninja being sent after you?"

Tazuna started sweating, "I don't know?" He tried weakly.

"Don't lie. Naruto could have been killed cause you lied about the Mission Rank. Now explain _why _you lied about the mission or we will drop it, for we have every right to do so."

Tazuna sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's cause the bridge I'm building that leads to the mainland. If I finish it we will be able to bring more exports into the mainland and sell them effectively bringing more money into Nami, but a man named Gato doesn't want that to happen cause he took over Nami and is bleeding it dry of all it's money and forcing us to live in poverty. If this bridge is built he will lose control over Nami and we could prosper again. So he sent assassins after me, to make sure I don't finish the bridge."

"Gato...Gato...Oh, you mean Gato of Gato Shipping?" Nyko asked.

Tazuna turned to him and nodded. "Yes him, but he just uses the company as a front for his much more shadier activities, such as drug dealing and smuggling."

"He sounds like a greedy teme." Naruto added his piece.

"He is, That's why I need your help. Please don't drop the mission. If not for me do it for the people of Nami." Tazuna Pleaded.

Kakashi turned to his students. Naruto, with a determined glint in his eye, nodded. Nyko smirked and nodded. Sasuke looked a little hesitant, but in the end gave the famous Uchiha smirk and nodded.

"The children have spoken. We shall continue the mission." Kakashi announced.

Tazuna began crying happy joyful tears.

"We should get going now Kaka-sensei." Naruto said as he began walking.

"You're right Naruto, We should get going." He walked ahead of Naruto and gave them the signal to surround Tazuna In a diamond formation.

A few hours later they stopped at a dock where a row-boat was waiting for them. The rower motioned for them to climb aboard. When they did, he began rowing his way across the lake. The mist began to thicken as the got closer to land. Around the half point. Naruto looked up and noticed a Half complete bridge.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed quietly.

"What?" Nyko and Sasuke asked at the same time. To which Naruto just pointed up.

The two of them mirrored Naruto's earlier exclamation of awe.

Tazuna puffed his chest out proudly, "This is that super bridge I told you about on our way here."

"That's nice." Kakashi said, Uninterestedly.

Tazuna face faulted and had anime tears running down his face.

"Be quiet you guy's, around here Gato's men patrol." The rower warned.

The group nodded and stopped talking.

A few minutes later they hit dry land. They thanked the man who rowed the boat and left they had walked a mile in before Nyko suddenly threw a kunai into the bushes Kakashi's acute ears heard a barely audible 'pop'.

Naruto went and checked the bushes, holding a kunai of his own in a reverse grip. Moving away the bushes he saw a small white rabbit, looking scared out of his wits.

"Nyko! You almost hurt this poor Rabbit." Naruto said angrily to the dark haired kid.

"I didn't mean to." neither of them saw the calculating look in Sasuke's or Kakashi's eye's.

_'That rabbit is white... It's not winter so it must be domestic... and as such, kept for a substitution...' _were their thoughts, It also explained that 'pop' Kakashi heard.

Naruto and Nyko rejoined the group and were about start walking again when Kakashi heard a sound that indicated a heavy blade was thrown at them.

"GUY'S GET DOWN!" He shouted and pulled Tazuna down with him. An overly large zambato buried itself into the trunk of a tree. A figure appeared standing on the hilt. He looked about 183 cm tall and appeared to be in his mid-late twenties. With brown slightly spiked hair a slashed kiri headband facing towards his left. He wore no shirt and Cameo coloured arm covers. Grey pants with black strips and boots the same colour as his arm covers.

Kakashi spoke first "Momochi Zabuza, A-ranked nuke-nin defected from kiri after a failed attempt on the mizukage's life."

Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow, "It seems you know your nuke-nin, Sharingan no Kakashi. Jounin of Konoha. Said to have copied a thousand techniques."

'_Sharingan no Kakashi? What does he mean? Kakashi can't have the Sharingan, It's exclusive to only the Uchiha clan_' Were Sasuke's thoughts.

"Ah, and some fresh genin are here as well. You should run away, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we." he let loose a concentrated blast K.I.

The genin started shivering and sweating. Nyko reached into his kunai pouch and brought it up to his neck. Before Naruto grabbed his wrist and Kakashi said, "Calm down, I wont let my comrades die." Nyko nodded and brought the kunai away from his neck.

Zabuza laughed, "And how are you gonna do that-" Mizu Bunshins surrounded them, "When there are more of me than there are of you."

Kakashi grabbed the covering over his eye and pulled it upwards revealing a fully matured Sharingan.

Sasuke gasped slightly _'So that's what he meant by Sharingan no Kakashi. But how does he have it?he's not an Uchiha...'_

"Naruto... I know you wanted to keep it a secret. But, you seriously need it for this fight." Kakashi told him.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then sighed in resignation. He closed his eyes and let his Chakra flow into them. Feeling a tingly shifty feeling in them he new the were in their Sharingan state.

"What are you talking about Kakashi? What is that kid hiding?" a Zabuza clone asked curiously.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal to his team and Zabuza Blood red eyes with two tomoe each.

Nyko and Sasuke gasped while Zabuza laughed "Haha Another user of that damned eye, still, you don't seem like much of a threat."

"Don't Underestimate me!" he shouted at the clones.

Meanwhile, Sasuke felt a pull on her mind as a repressed memory presented itself.

* * *

'_Flashback_'

_Sasuke watched as Naruto charged her older brother, Itachi, and get knocked away, twice. She winced each time she heard him hit the ground. Suddenly, Itachi's voice reached her._

"_You're too weak to fight me now, but I'll tell you what... I'll give you a little...Gift, for you're courage." she looked up and saw Itachi kneeling by Naruto's unconscious body exchanging one of the body's activated Sharingan eyes and implanting them in Naruto's empty sockets._

_"W-what are you d-doing?" She asked weakly. He looked at here when he was done, suddenly he disappeared and she was held up against the wall._

_"You will forget what you just saw me do to Naruto." He told her._

_"Bu-"_

_"Tsukuyomi."_

_She screamed as she witnessed her clans demise, Repeatedly._

_'End flash back'_

_

* * *

_

"-mate me!" was the first thing she heard as she came out of her trance-like state.

The clones just laughed and taunted the blonde, "Or else what?"

Naruto's breathing started to get deeper as he attempted to control his anger and if you looked close enough at his eyes you could see his pupils were pointed at the top and bottom, While not being slits but not quite circles either.

The real Zabuza jumped off his perch and pulled his sword out of the tree. Naruto Pulled out two kunai and held them in a reverse grip and glared at the closest clone. Zabuza disappeared and reappeared standing on top of the water. He went through a few hand seals and called out, "_**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_"

Even at the speed he went through the seals, Naruto caught every one of them and saw how much chakra that Jutsu needed to have molded. Looking through his memories of his kekkei genkai he remembered that it was useful for copying nin- gen- and tai- Jutsu with the exception of kekkei genkai ninjutsu.

Naruto was brought out of his musings when a heavy mist rolled in. Zabuza's voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once when he spoke, "I am a master at silent killing techniques." He announced, "There are 8 vital points on your bodies, Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. And being a master at silent killing techniques mean I can hit any one of these and you wouldn't even know it till you were dead."

Naruto and the other genin all gulped. Naruto took a deep breath and went through hand seals and called out "_**Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!**_" he brought his and up to his mouth and blew the clones along with the mist away.

Zabuza growled as he made more clones and ordered them to attack the genin, while he engaged Kakashi.

The clones surrounded the genin and client and picked up their zambato and was about to swing downward when they received a kunai to the stomach courtesy of an angry red-eyed genin. They burst into water. Naruto was about to run and help Kakashi when more clones burst from the tree lines.

Sasuke and Nyko charged the two clones and took them down with some difficulty. Naruto created a few shadow clones and had them surround Tazuna and protect him. He turned to watch Kakashi's fight and saw Zabuza, using his sword as a support, kick Kakashi into the water. He went through more hand seals, which Naruto saw, and called out, "_**Suirou no Jutsu.**_" a large ball of water enveloped Kakashi and one of Zabuza's hands. Zabuza smirked behind his mask and created a few clones with 3x more strength than the previous ones.

The clones began stalking towards them, talking in unison, "You weak children call yourself ninja?" He stared but was interrupted by, surprisingly, Nyko who let his anger at being called weak take hold. He charged at a clone who just kicked him in the head, Making his Hitai-ate fly off. The clone stomped on it, "You're about 10 years to early to be calling yourselves that, come back once you've actually killed someone." They said simultaniously.

"Would you like to know why I'm called 'Demon of the mist'?" They asked. Nobody spoke so they continued, "When I was you're age the genin exam in kiri was different. They gave you a partner who becomes something of a brother or sister. Then when the exam came... you were ordered to kill you 'brother'. But me, I didn't stop there. I kept going. And eventually killed my entire class."

Sasuke and Nyko gasped Naruto remained silent, for he was having a conversation with a certain demon.

**"Kid, You need my Chakra if your going to beat him."**

_'But'_

"**No buts, This is a life or death situation gaki, and I'd rather NOT die."**

Naruto remained silent for a few seconds. _'how much chakra can my body handle without going berserker?'_

**"Just under a tails worth. That won't be enough to kill him but it should seriously incapacitate him for at least a week while you get used to being able to handle more of my chakra."**

Naruto mentally nodded and gave the go ahead. He felt the foreign chakra invade his pathways before exploding outwards. Naruto opened his eyes. To show his two tomoed Sharingan with slits for pupils.

All the ninja stared in shock at Naruto, who was enveloped in a red chakra flame-like aura. His whisker marks deepening and his fingernails growing into claws, his canines lengthening into fangs.

'_Is the seal weakening?_' was Kakashi's first thought before he thought '_I gotta get the hell out of this thing my air supply is almost gone._'

'_So much power._' the two genin thought.

_'What is this kid?'_ were Zabuza's thoughts.

Naruto heard the Kyuubi's voice instructing him on what to do. He pulled his arm in and swung it outwards sending a blast of concentrated chakra through the clones, destroying them. He crouched forward and shot towards the real Zabuza who's eyes widened. He pulled his hand out of the prison to run, but before he could take a step he was tackled.

They broke apart and started rolling. Naruto caught himself first. He stood up and made a fist and charged the groaning Zabuza, who was up on one knee. The punch took all the air out of his lungs and he could have sworn he felt 3 ribs break.

Zabuza flashed through hand seals with Naruto following. Zabuza called out the name of the jutsu with Naruto one millisecond behind him, "_**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**_" A normal water dragon breached the lakes surface with a red coloured one right behind it. They smashed into each other the red one breaking the normal one and continuing on tn Zabuza. Zabuza mostly dodged but got his arm caught by the red dragon numbing it to the point of uselessness.

Naruto took a few steps forward. Ready to strike again. When suddenly two senbon hit Zabuza's neck. Kakashi went to check the body and found no pulse. Confirming death to the client and his students. Suddenly a kiri hunter-nin appeared standing by the body.

"Thank you for weakening the target for me." they spoke with a feminine voice.

"No problem." Kakashi said to the hunter-nin.

The unknown hunter-nin picked up Zabuza's 'dead body.' and disappeared. Naruto's eyes narrowed. That guy seemed suspicious. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra leave his system. He suddenly felt very heavy. He closed his eyes and fell into oblivion.

Kakashi watched Naruto as he fell. He went and threw him over his shoulder and asked Tazuna "Is your home close?"

"Yea just another few miles from here." he replied.

"Good, Lead the way then." He said with an eye-smile.

With that the four of them began walking while Naruto slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD CUT!**

**Was that a good fight scene? If so tell me in a review.**

**Naruto has finally used his sharing and copyed himself 3 new water jutsu Mostly by accident but he still has them. XD Tell me in a review if you think Naruto should become powerful by copying others techniques.  
**

**Also, I just assumed that using Suiryuudan with demon chakra would make it red...**

**Keep in mind Naruto is only powerful cause he was using the foxes chakra had he been fighting without it, He most likely would have died.**

**I also felt like responding to a few of the reviews for CH.4 so here are my responses:**

**Hakkyou no Yami: So did I, Ninja's should attack at night. It makes it harder to be caught and stuff. XD**

**Storylover213: =D I finally got this chapter up So here is more Sharingan Naruto goodness.**

**Yamashishi: I thought I might do that. But how when and If I should do it is what I need to think about...**

**K: Eh, He has it in both eyes. When I said left eye I meant Kakashi's Sharingan. I'm not sure if he should learn the Rasengan or Chidori or not. And Kakashi will probably train the both of them to use the Sharingan.**

**That's done. So ON TO THE TRANSLATIONS!**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique**

**Rank: D**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Hidden Mist ninja. The ninja causes the area surrounding their target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target. **

**Fuuton:Daitoppa no Jutsu – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique**

**Rank: C**

**Fuuton: Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his mouth, the Ninja will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame. **

**Suirou no Jutsu – Water Prison Technique**

**Rank: C**

**Suirou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to imprison an opponent. The ninja forms the necessary hand seals which causes the water to form around the target into a spherical prison which only allows for limited movement. The ninja must keep their body touching the water prison to maintain its existence. If the contact is broken, the water falls away and their target is released. When combined with a bunshin technique, the ninja can imprison their target but still allow for a clone to attack others nearby. **

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique  
**

**Rank: B  
**

**Suiton:**** Suiryuudan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a long string of hand seals which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike their target. **

**That's about it Thank you for reading chapter 5 of Naruto: The Sharingan Wielder**

**Ja ne. =P**


	6. Training

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of NTSW. I'm sorry this took so long ((5 months is a really long time. _)) But I had both writers block and was confusing myself with this chapter. **

**FFFFFFFFFF- Anyway I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training**

Naruto groaned as he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. Upon seeing an unfamiliar surrounding, he shot out of bed. Grabbing his head from the sudden dizziness than accompanies sitting up to fast. He looked around and noticed he wasn't alone. Leaning against the wall was a terribly amused Kakashi Hatake.

"What's so funny." Naruto asked irritably.

"Nothing." Kakashi said innocently, with an eye smile for added effect.

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled, "where are the others?"

"Outside somewhere doing their own thing." Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded and looked thoughtful for a second.

"I assume we're at Tazuna's house?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded, and looked thoughtful.

"I'll be right back I need to go get Nyko and Sasuke." Naruto nodded and laid back on his futon as Kakashi walked out of the room.

Sasuke and Nyko were sparring when they saw Kakashi walking up to them. They panted as they stopped and waited for the scarecrow to reach them. Kakashi stopped a few feet away and said, "Naruto's awake now... I have something to speak to you three about." They nodded, and followed. Sasuke ignored the pang of joy she felt when Kakashi had told them Naruto was awake

Naruto was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea when they walked in. Naruto gave them a large smile grin as they sat on either side of him, while Kakashi stayed standing. Just then a slightly drunk Tazuna waltzed in and sat at the table, looking slightly exhausted.

"Hard day at the bridge?" Kakashi asked, Tazuna just nodded.

"What do you need to talk to us about Kakashi-sensei?" Nyko asked. Sasuke and Naruto just nodded, wanting to know as well.

"Well I'll just get straight to the point the. I believe that Zabuza is alive." he informed them.

"WHAT!" Three of the four shouted. Naruto was the only one silent, as he was remembering that suspicious hunter-nin.

Kakashi nodded, "Yep, he's still alive alright. That hunter-nin wasn't a real hunter-nin, real hunter-nin take only the head back to the village then burn the body to preserve their villages secrets. Another hint that Zabuza is possibly still alive is that the hunter nin was using senbon. Originally, senbon were used for acupuncture. But, if you know the body's anatomy then you could use them to kill a person or... put a person into a near death state."

Naruto slowly nodded, "I thought something was suspicious about that hunter-nin just before I passed out."

"So what are we gonna do now?" Nyko asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We train." Kakashi replied.

* * *

Kakashi lead them into the woods stopped in a clearing. He turned to them and spoke "Today, we're gonna learn to climb trees-" Nyko looked like he was about to say something but was cut off, "without using our hands."

The genin nodded "What you do is focus chakra into your feet and try to walk up the tree. Too much and you'll break the bark, not enough and you'll fall off. Now, Why we're doing this is to increase your chakra control so I can teach you some jutsu without you all wasting a shitload of chakra."

They nodded and Kakashi handed each of them a kunai "Mark your progress with these. It's best if you take a running start. Naruto, I take it you know how the Kage bunshin work?" Naruto nodded, "good. Use them." Another nod was his reply. He walked out of the clearing to go guard the workers on the bridge.

Naruto looked at the closest tree and took an experimental run at it taking a few steps up it before the bark exploded. He put his hands in a cross seal and called out, "_**Kage bunshin no Jutsu!**_" 10 clones appeared and looked at Naruto who told them what their job was.

They all ran into separate areas and began running up the trees using chakra. Naruto, Nyko and Sasuke joined them. After about a half an hour Nyko broke the silence with a question, "Whats so special about the Kage bunshin?"

Naruto glanced at him as he sliced at the halfway mark on his tree. He did a back flip on his way down, landing in a crouch he answered, "Kage bunshin is a jutsu used for information gathering cause of a unique ability it has, that ability is when ever a bunshin dispels all the information it gathered in its relatively short life is sent to the user of the jutsu. This can also be used for training purposes, cause if you make say 10 bunshin and train for an hour and then dispel them you have roughly 11 hours that training done if you also participate. It can be used for anything that doesn't have to do with physical strength. Cause if it could increase physical strength, all wounds received would transfer to the user and should it be a fatal wound, he would die."

They both nodded, "Damn that's a useful jutsu." Nyko commented.

Naruto nodded, "Yea but to train with them you would need a lot of chakra, cause of the drain to create so many would leave some people nearly dry. But I don't have that problem cause I have a LOT of chakra." He said with a large grin on his face.

Nyko wanted to see how much Naruto would improve if he added an extra half hour, so he threw a kunai at one of the clones when Naruto was about to run up the tree. He watched as Naruto ran a foot over his best mark. He landed and glared at Nyko "They're not ready to be dispelled yet," he growled at the dark haired boy.

"Sorry," he replied meekly,and began running up and down the trees again.

(I'm gonna skip to the next day, and they all stayed out half the night till they finished the exercise.)

**The next day**

the group of four ninja stood in a clearing, Kakashi facing his three pupils, put his hand in his pouch and pulled out three grey almost white slips of paper, which Naruto vaguely remembered as chakra paper.

"Sensei, what are those?" Nyko asked.

"These are called chakra paper. Made from chakra infused trees. They're made so a shinobi can find out what his elements are. One of mine, is lightning."

Nyko and Sasuke nodded. Naruto didn't say anything, he wanted them to be amazed when they found out he had two elements already, AND, one of them was rare in Konoha. The students nodded again as Kakashi handed out the little pieces of paper.

"Okay what I want you to do, is pump some chakra through your hand and into the paper. I'll tell you what element you have when everybody is done." Kakashi took Naruto off to the side and spoke to him.

"I know you already did this before. So what I want out to do is see if you can mix the other chakra with your own. And then pump it into the card." He explained.

Naruto didn't question him he just did as asked, he concentrated as he felt his inner warmth start to mix with a small portion of the foxes chakra. The result was a purple glow to his right hand and his right eye was slitted. Naruto rejoined the group as Kakashi was telling them that Sasuke had Lighting and fire and Nyko had earth. They all turned to Naruto, the genin were startled when they saw Naruto's eye but they calmed down a bit when he gave them a large grin.

"Your turn Naruto." Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded and pushed his purple chakra into the little slip pf paper making it slit down the middle and one side crumpled up and the other side burst into blue flame.

(A/N: The fire is blue 'cause its Naruto's and Kyuubi's Fire nature combined PLUS some of Naruto's wind nature.)

Everyone looked down at the paper in shock, including Naruto. He hadn't expected his fire affinity to be strengthened to such an extent, and he hadn't expected to gain another element. Mentally thanking the fox for making him look more awesome in front of his team he looked towards Kakashi to see what he had to say.

Kakashi was speech less, looking at Naruto in shock he said "Wind, Lightning and a really high affinity for fire. Amazing..."

Nyko and Sasuke's Looked like a couple of beached fish.

Naruto broke out of his shock and whooped. Sporting his abnormally large grin he looked at Kakashi and waited for him to break out of his shock and continue the lesson.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a few seconds before noticing he had an expectant look on his face. Shaking his head he looked at his other two students and snapped them out of their shock by clapping in their faces.

They glanced at Naruto one last time before focusing back on Kakashi who continued the lesson, "Now that we know your elements which are, earth for Nyko, fire and lighting for Sasuke and fire, wind, and lightning for Naruto, we can get on with the next part of our training, Which is ninjutsu. I'll need a list of the current ninjutsu you can do."

The students nodded and on a black piece of paper Kakashi gave them listed their jutsus.

"Okay lets see here. Nyko, Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge. Meh, good enough for an academy student but now you're a genin you need a more extensive list of techniques. Sasuke, Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, Katon: Goukakyuu and Katon: Ryuuka. That's a pretty impressive list you have there. And Naruto, Kawarimi, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Renkuudan, Katon: Endan Katon: Karyuu Endan, Kirigakure no jutsu and Suiton: Suiryuudan. I'm assuming the last were copied from last nights fight?" Getting a nod he continued, "I want you to master those two for your ninjutsu training."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto agreed.

Kakashi beckoned his other two students away as he sent Naruto off to master his two new techniques. Walking through the forest he stopped at the edge of the lake bringing his hands up into a cross seal he called out "_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**_"

twenty clones poofed into existence around him. "Okay you guys We need to master the Suiryuudan and Kirigakure no jutsu!" "Hai!" twenty voices called out in unison. "I want 10 of you practicing each jutsu!" another round of 'Hai'. They all walked up to the edge. and looked out across the water before shooting through the hand seals and calling out the name of whichever jutsu they were doing.

Sitting at the trunk of a tree he watched them until a voice sounded in his head.

"**Kid, we have some training to do too.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**We need to force your body into taking more of my chakra.**"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"**We pump your body till it can't take no more.**" Naruto got the feeling that the Kyuubi was smirking evilly right about now.

"No way fox I could lose control and hurt people!"

"**SHUT UP NINGEN! It is the only way. And I believe your teacher can seal us in a barrier so if you are weak minded enough to succumb to the killing intent we won't be able to attack anyone.**"

"..." Naruto began thinking about what the fox was suggesting. It would be a serious advantage if it worked, the only con to this plan is that he could succumb to the evil intent and go into feral mode.= and hurt people.

Standing Naruto called out to his clones, "Keep working while I go talk to Kakashi-sensei." They didn't answer.

Walking into the clearing where the last met he saw Sasuke struggling with a higher level katon technique looking to his right he saw Nyko slam his hands into the ground where a few feet in front of him a mound lifted but collapsed a second later.

Walking up to Kakashi he spoke, "Kakashi-sensei I have something to ask you."

Kakashi looked away from his book and stared at Naruto for a moment before motioning to go on.

"Uh, 'You know who' has come up with a plan for my body to be able to accept more of his chakra" Naruto explained. "So I was wondering if you could set up a barrier around me so in case I lose control I can't hurt anyone."

"How do you know this isn't just a ruse by him to get free?" Kakashi questioned.

"I...I won't let him!" Naruto told his sensei.

"Heh you're willpower just might be able to hold him back. I'll tell you what, It'll take me about a half hour to set up the seals so until I come and collect you-go train."

Naruto nodded and ran off into the forest back to his clones.

Twenty five minutes later after some serious mental training, getting ready for the foxes evil chakra, the clones began dispersing in groups of five. Four minutes of sorting through memories later he stood up and walked to the waters edge. Staring into the water he took a deep breath and ran through some hand seals, calling out "**Kirigakure no jutsu**" the already foggy area became even more dense with mist as he poured chakra into the jutsu. Opening his eyes he could barely see ten feet in front of him. Smiling at his success he stopped pouring his chakra into the jutsu causing the mist to disperse.

He rolled up his pant legs and took a few steps into the water. Stopping a few moments to get used to its freezing temperature. He took a deep breath and ran through his hand seals and called out "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!**" A large blue dragon made of water shot out of the water not quite as large as Zabuza's or Kakashi's but large in its own right. It roared and flew over the lakes surface and crashed into the centre creating a large wave.

"Oops..." He closed his eye and covered his head as he wave washed over him and moved onto the shore. sitting on the shore with a fish on his head was Naruto. Spitting water out of his mouth he stood up and let the water drip off of him. Clapping came from the edge of the forest as Kakashi walked up to Naruto.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said pulling off his shirt and proceeded wring the water out.

"Hello Naruto. That was a very good water dragon." He complimented. Naruto grinned widely.

"So what's up? Is the barrier ready?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"Yes, but I'm gonna have to lay down some rules." Kakashi stated, Naruto nodded. "First, The barrier is going to a little weak since only I will be holding it up. Second, if it gets too out of hand I will be using this." He held up a piece of paper with the word seal on it. "This is a Kyuubi chakra seal. Hokage-sama had given me this in the hopes that were you to ever tap into the Kyuubi's chakra by accident and lost control this would forcibly cause the Kyuubi's chakra to retreat back into the seal." he explained.

Naruto nodded "Is that it?"

"Yep. We should go set up now." He said motioning for Naruto to follow him. They stopped in a clearing Naruto noticed slips of paper on the surrounding trees in roughly the shape of a circle.

"Go sit in the center." he heard a voice behind him. Nodding he did what he was told and sat in the center of the clearing. He watched Kakashi go through a many hand seals in rapid succession and slammed his hand on the largest slip of paper. Naruto watched as what looked like chakra string itself to each of the slips of paper until the met and disappeared, leaving a giant wall of chakra in its place.

"Get on with it then." He heard a strained voice coming from Kakashi's direction. Nodding, he sat in a meditation position and fell into his mind-scape.

Upon hearing the dripping sound his sewer of a mind produced he opened his eyes and found he was already at the cage.

Walking up to the bars he saw a giant red eye open. "Okay fox, how we gonna do this?"

"**You see that door over there?**" Naruto took glanced and nodded. "**You see how it says repressed on it?**" Nod. "**That mean repressed chakra, you go in there and take some of my repressed chakra.**" Naruto nodded again and turned his back from the Kyuubi, therefore missing the malicious smirk that crossed its face. He searched the door for a sign that the Kyuubi was trying to trick him. Finding none he took a deep breath and entered. What he didn't know was that the Kyuubi had some control over his environment and had manipulated the door so it was missing one vital word.

Memories.

* * *

Kakashi stood there with both hands on the 'Master seal' keeping a close eye on Naruto wondering what was taking so long. Kakashi wasn't prepared for any of the things that had happened in that second, a blast of intense killing intent filled the area, and two scared gasps behind him his visible eye widened '_Shit!_' he looked behind him and stared at his two other terrified students.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked them in a panicked voice. He didn't get an answer they were stuck transfixed on what was happening to Naruto. He turned and stared at the blond as a red aura enveloped him flickering like a flame.

"What's happening in that head of yours, Naruto?"

Naruto stood there watching the scene in unveiled horror as he watched his ten year old self exhaust his chakra running away from the hate filled crowd. He stood there watching as they caught and proceeded to beat him and torture him in so many horrible ways that I'm not going to go into detail. Naruto watched on and suddenly wondered what that days date was. He heard a voice whisper it in his mind and his eyes widened, this was one of his blackouts.

You see, ever since Naruto was small sometimes when he was caught by a mob he would wake up the next day in the hospital and not be able to recall what happened the night before. He called them his blackouts.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a tugging sensation and he fell out of the door and back onto the floor of the cage . He stared at the ceiling with blank eyes processing everything he just saw. With a heavy heave he turned onto his side and started dry heaving, since they were in his mind nothing came out. Getting on his knees he turned and glared at the red eye of the Kyuubi. "What the hell was that?"

"**Your repressed memories.**" the fox stated

"Why did you lie to me?" He demanded.

"**Foolish Ningen, I'm a demon. And would you really have gone in there if I had told you the truth?**"

Naruto stared at the fox before muttering something.

"**What was that?**"

"I said, probably not." Naruto stated. The Kyuubi just chuckled. "Why couldn't I remember those events?"

"**Like I said, they were repressed. But they were forcibly repressed.**" The Kyuubi stated.

"...What?"

The Kyuubi rolled it's eyes at his stupidity. "**They were sealed there by the third hokage after each event. He was scared that if you saw them, you'd hate the village and want revenge. And judging by your expression he was right...**" Naruto's expression was livid. The sandaime was messing with his memories without his permission. There going to be hell to pay when they got back.

Suddenly a thought hit Naruto, "What's happening on the outside?"

"**Your body is in what I like to call ' The Kyuubified state' It's at its limit. I was holding back my chakra so you wouldn't, in your heightened emotional state pull out more than you can handle.**" The fox explained.

Naruto nodded and left. He felt himself sitting in a meditation position and thought to the fox '_Whenever your ready_' Naruto heard a grunt and suddenly felt something trying to fight it's way into his mind. He pushed it back with all his will power he opened his eyes and suddenly his vision was filled with a red bubbly shroud. '_What the hell?_' he thought to himself. Out of no where he felt the urge to rip everything in his path apart. Still being in mental turmoil he gave in the the urge and began tearing into anything he could get his hands on.

Outside of the barrier his three teammates watched on in horror as they saw the flame like aura disappear and watched as bubbly substance began covering his body leaving one tail to sway carelessly as he sat there. Suddenly his eyes opened and his visage became one of rage and he began destroying everything around him.

Kakashi began to call to him, "NARUTO! CALM DOWN! DON'T LET THE CHAKRA CONTROL YOU!" Naruto's head snapped in their direction. He Fell to his hands and on all fours ran up to the barriers edge. He stared into Kakashi's eye and suddenly Kakashi understood that it wasn't the Kyuubi making Naruto destroy everything, Naruto was doing it himself. Naruto's eyes went distant for a moment as a deep voice sounded in his head '_**You've set a new limit. The state you are in is the one tailed Fox cloak it increases your strength by almost double but it causes you harm.**_'

Naruto looked down to his right arm which was numb and unusable at the moment '_I've noticed_'

'_**And when you've used up all the chakra the cloak gives you, unless I supply more, you will fall unconscious**_'

'_...How much left?_'

'_**None.**_' Suddenly Naruto fell to his knees and the cloak began receding. Kakashi watched as Naruto fell unconscious. He sighed as he stopped his flow of chakra to the seals. He fell onto a knee and checked Naruto's vitals just in case, and found him in near perfect condition. He picked him and and motioned his students to follow him, "...Kakashi-sensei...What was that?" Nyko asked.

"That... Is something Naruto should tell you. But let him tell you on his own." The two kids looked at Naruto's unconscious form and wondered what that red chakra was again.

* * *

**Ohgog(Yay Homestuck :3), This chapter was confusing to write, which is most likely why it took so long. Well, that coupled with writers block. I had more added to it, but then I was like, "WTF? this makes no sense..."**

**If you don't like it, or it confuses you, feel free to say so and tell me what you think would make more sense, as I may end up editing the chapter sooner or later. Depends. **

**Don't expect another chapter too soon, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with it yet. FFFFFFFFFF- I may do the fight then, and then the chapter after would close the arc I suppose... I'll try to get the next one up sooner than 5 months.**

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the Chap even if it confused you too.

Ja


	7. Battle for the Bridge

**Sorry for the wait guys. I know I promised at the end of the week a month ago, but some shit happened. An aunt I was particularly close to passed away, so I spent a few weeks mourning. And within that time, I sort of forgot about the story. Sorry. But I finally got it up. :'D**

**I hope you enjoy, NTSW chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any characters used in this fiction, with the Exception of Nyko. **

**Chapter 7**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the black shadowed ceiling of the seal. Turning his head to the right he saw the cage, looking through the bars he saw the faintly glowing eyes of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

He sat up and stared at the fox for what felt like 5 minutes, finally the Kyuubi spoke, "**Finally awake, are we?**"

"What? How long have I been unconscious?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

"**Approximately three days.**" Was his answer. He closed his eyes and sighed, then he nodded.

"**What are you feeling right now?**" The fox asked unexpectedly, his voice curious. Naruto thought tor several moments before answering.

"Angry, I s'pose... Sad too." The blond sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks. "I just... Can't believe the third would mess with my memories. Horrible as they were, I'd rather he didn't mess with them."

"**As I've explained, he did it to keep you from hating the village-**"

"Too bad, he failed." Naruto spat. The Kyuubi's expression was of terrifying malicious glee. The expression gave Naruto pause, "...That was your plan, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement more then a question. Kyuubi's expression told him he was correct in his assumption. Closing his eyes he sighed, "...whatever."

The Fox started cackling. "**When we get back to the village, I want you to act like your old self, before we left, can't have anybody suspecting your anger**."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the fox, before nodding his head, he didn't know why he was going along with the fox's plan, but he couldn't think of anything better at the moment. So he sighed and resigned himself to following the fox's plans.

"**You need to wake in the physical world soon, I can't sense anything out there when you're in here with me.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and forced himself to wake up. Opening his eyes in the physical world he noticed it was about midday and the room was empty. Slipping out of the bed he noted his muscles were stiff from three days of disuse. Stretching quietly, he slipped on his gear which was leaning against the wall by the bead and headed out of the room and into the living area. Seeing it empty, he got confused. Hearing a disturbance in the next room over. He silently crept over to the door and peered through a crack. He saw two men standing in the room staring at something not in his field of vision.

He looked at the man on the right, he had grey hair and looked to be about 5' 7". He carried a large katana and wore a purple hat, grey hooded long-sleeve with many pockets and black shorts.

He turned his eyes to the man on the left. He had brown hair with a small beard on his chin. He also carried a large katana. He had no shirt and many tattoos on the left side of his torso.

Letting out a short breath Naruto slipped back and wondered what he was gonna do when a voice rang out in his head.

"**Kill them, obviously**."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"**Kill them**." The fox stated again, bluntly. "**They are here for a reason, probably to kill you, or one of the drunken ningen's family.**"

"But, what if they aren't?" he asked, not wanting to kill.

"**Listen in, then. If they are plotting anything like that, then you have to kill them.**" Naruto remained silent and quietly placed hit ear to the door.

"Zouri, we need to hurry up." The big one said to the shorter.

"I know, Waraji. Get up woman, you're coming with us." The one known as Zouri said. Unsheathing his sword in an intimidating way.

Waraji looked around, "What if someone is still in the here in the house besides the woman?"

"Kill them, obviously, Go take a look around if you want but hurry it up, we need to take her back to Gato." Waraji nodded and started towards the door Naruto was behind.

"**See, they are going to try something like kill you, you need to do it before they can. They are not ninja, so it should be easy.**" Kyuubi stated.

Naruto Grudgingly accepted that he'd have to kill someone today and slipped into the shadows, unsheathing his dagger tail sword, Kage no shi. The runes glowed a deep, blood red, as if in anticipation of the blood it would be spilling. His eyes shifting into the third level of the Sharingan as he stood, concealed in the shadows.

The door swung open as the large man walked in and looked around closing the door behind him, a stupid move. Naruto took a slow and quiet deep breath.

"**Think of him as one of those villagers who hated you so much.**" Kyuubi's voice rang out in his head and he felt anger rush through is veins, giving the resolve to do this deed. Taking another deep breath, he shot forward while Waraji wasn't looking. Stabbing Kage no shi approximately where the heart should be. Quickly sliding the sword out he kicked the man to his knees and swiftly decapitated him.

Waraji's head rolled eventually stopping with it's unseeing eyes on Naruto, who stood there as the adrenaline faded and he realised what he had done.

"**Now is not the time for this, dammit!**" the fox's voice filled his head "**Calm the hell down and ****dispose of the other. Then we need to find your team!**" Kyuubi ordered. Naruto nodded taking a few calming breaths.

Getting fed up with waiting, Zouri pointed his sword warningly at Tsunami and ground out a quick, "stay there." and started walking towards the door Naruto was pulling himself together behind. Kicking the door open he saw a boy standing over the corpse of his partner holding a bloody ominously glowing sword. "Ah!" He gave a small shout of surprise before anger filled him and he ran at the boy raising his sword on the way.

Naruto wasn't ready for the thug to come smashing down the door to the room he was in so when the door suddenly flew open with a bang he froze in surprise which was a bad moon on his part, as he ended up getting a slash on his arm when he dodged the mans strike too late.

Grabbing his arm he stared at the angry thug who noticed his active Sharingan, disregarding it he ran at Naruto again with the intent on slashing him to little pieces. Naruto forced fire chakra into Kage no shi and and the effect was similar to a watered down version of _Dagātēru gijutsu: Ken fureimingu _except the runes weren't glowing orange, they were still glowing deep crimson.

He swung the flaming chain links cutting open Zouri's arm and setting his jacket aflame. The chain links re-attached to each other and Naruto substituted with Waraji's sword which was behind Zouri and he swiftly slice a gaping wound through Zouri's back, ending it again with a decapitation.

Naruto slowly dropped to his knees, heaved, and emptied his stomach onto the floor where the sick mixed with the blood and created a sickening goop which made Naruto throw up even more.

Shaking, he stood up and stumbled into the next room where Tsunami was sitting on the ground with her eye's closed holding Inari's unconscious figure.

"Tsunami." His voice came out shaky and cracked on the last syllable. Her eyes snapped open to see Naruto covered in blood standing there with a faintly glowing sword in his hand.

"Oh my god, Naruto! Are you alright!" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine," he reassured, "They are.. Dead." he said his voice cracking again "I need to know where my team is." he said urgently.

"They went to the bridge with father this morning." she answered.

"Thank you." He said quickly running out of the house, towards the bridge.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book as they came upon bridge, his visible eye widening. All along the bridge bodies lie, some looked to be still breathing. Tazuna ran up to one of the bodies and asked in a panicked voice, "What happened here!"

The man's half lidded eyes shifted to Tazuna's face as he spoke in a weak trembling voice, "A monster...attacked." His breath died out as he expired. Tazuna closed his eyes and offered a short prayer for the deceased on the bridge.

Suddenly, a thick mist began rolling in. Kakashi started "Everybody, defensive formation around Tazuna!" the three ninja jumped into action and surrounded Tazuna, each holding a kunai in each hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is the Kirigakure no jutsu, isn't it?" came the determined voice of Nyko.

"Yes." Kakashi replied Seeing movement through the mist he tensed and said, "Here they come."

Suddenly, a group of Zabuza clones closed in on team seven, each carrying a kunai each. Kakashi smirked, "Sasuke, looks like you're up first." The lone female on team seven smirked and showed excellent speed as she quickly dispatched the clones, leaving a large puddle of water around the team.

"Looks like I've underestimated you." a deep voice rang out through the mist. The team looked towards where the voice had come from and the mist thinned to the point they could see Zabuza and the mysterious hunter-nin. "However, a clones strength is but one tenth of the original's, so you couldn't hope to best the real me." The demon of the mist smirked, making Sasuke scowl.

"Your turn, Haku." Zabuza's smirk still plainly visible on his face. The hunter-nin nodded and shot forward, straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke, held both of her kunai in a defensive position as Haku's senbon impacted upon them. Her eyes shifted into the level 2 Sharingan(1) and she shot at Haku raising her kunai in an offensive position as she ran.

Haku stopped running and threw several small senbon towards non-lethal, but paralysing areas on Sasuke's body. Sasuke, for her part blocked all the small needles and ran through hand signs and called out, "Katon: Endan no jutsu!" and fired a stream of fire from her mouth. Haku dodged and got in close to started using quick and painful taijutsu jabs, that Sasuke had no problem following with her sharingan active. Soon, the two started a fast paced taijutsu match.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the tall demon of the mist that stood 10 feet in front of him. Zabuza smirked, "Talented student you got there, but she stands no chance against Haku."

"Oh? And why's that?" Kakashi asked, slipping his hands in a offensive position as he got ready to attack.

"Haku's Kekkei Genkai, the Hyouton Creation, allow him to take water and freeze it into various forms of ice, and if you look around, we are surrounded by water, so your student has little chance of survival." Zabuza's smirk never left his face.

Kakashi looked over to his student to see she was surrounded by needles of ice. Confident in his students abilities he focused back on Zabuza.

"Nyko with me. Do you remember that jutsu I taught you?" Reciving a nod he continued, I want you to use it on his sword. Think you're up for it."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Nyko replied.

"Good, let's go." They both shot towards Zabuza leaving Tazuna standing there hoping no harm would come to him.

* * *

Sasuke landed on her feet staring at the spot she was just about to be impaled by hundreds of ice needles. She looked back up at the masked ninja and growled the boy just stood there without emotion. Sasuke threw a few more kunai at him and ran through more hand signs, calling out "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" And fired a giant fire ball at him.

Haku just dodged and called forth more ice needles, firing them at Sasuke, who just barely dodged taking a few in non-lethal places. Grunting, Sasuke pulled the needles out and threw them to the ground where they shattered.

"You are strong, Sasuke Uchiha, but you cannot best me." Haku said as he held up his hands in a hand seal and spoke, "Makyou Hyoushou." the water surrounding the pair rose up and formed into mirrors of ice. Sasuke looks around watching as the mirrors formed a dome around them. She looked back at Haku as he slipped into the mirror behind him and then all the mirrors held his image. Sasuke got nervous as all the images of Haku held up a handful of senbon before each image threw them.

* * *

"Doton: Choukajuugaan no jutsu!" Nyko called out attempting to touch Zabuza's sword, failing again he got cut before jumping back and letting Kakashi jump in and attack Zabuza.

Holding his Wound Nyko looked to make sure Tazuna was still unharmed, sighing in relief, he turned to the fight and ran through the hand signs again and called out the jutsu, "Doton: Choukajuugaan no jutsu!" for the fifth time he ran towards Zabuza and finally, after much failure, successfully grabbed Zabuza's cleaver adding a ton of weight to it making it harder for Zabuza to utilize his weapon.

Cursing, Zabuza jumped back and formed a bunch of water clones and sent them after Nyko.

Nyko easily dispatched the clones and was about to re-enter the fight against Zabuza when he heard the distinct splash a destroyed water clone made as it was destroyed, looking around he saw the source of the noise as a blood stained Naruto had just dispatched a clone that had just attempted to sneak up behind Tazuna and kill him.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Nyko Exclaimed. Kakashi turned from his fight with Zabuza to see Naruto standing there both his cloths and sword covered in blood. Mentally pushing that to the back of his mind he called out, "Naruto, help Sasuke!" He looked up at Kakashi and quickly nodded. He ran to the dome of mirrors.

"Nyko, you've done enough, thank you. Go now, and protect Tazuna from anymore attacks." Quickly nodding, Nyko ran to Tazuna and got in a Defensive stance.

* * *

Naruto Stood outside the dome wondering what he was gonna do. Shrugging, the flipped through a few hand sings and said, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" a water dragon rose up from the water under the bridge and slammed into the mirrors, cracking the ones it hit. But the cracks quickly fixed them self using that water the dragon left behind.

Cursing quietly, Naruto went through a few more hand signs and sucked in a lung full of air, "Fuuton: Renkuudan no jutsu!" He shot the fist size bullet of highly compressed air into the mirrors and shattered the one it hit, Naruto ran in before the mirror could reform.

Sasuke looked surprised at the blond and even more surprised at his stained cloths, "What are you doing here, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei told me to help you so here I am." He said quietly, She just nodded. Naruto looked around at the mirrors. Where Haku stood, accessing this new threat. He brought up a handful of senbon and threw them at the blond, who quickly pulled up his sword and deflected half while dodging the other. Suddenly his image appeared in every mirror and Began raining senbon down on them.

They both dodged a majority of the needles but took a bit of damage. Wincing Naruto pulled out the most movement inhibiting needles and shifted his eyes into the sharingan. He held up his sword and watched the masked ninja closely. Suddenly, he had an idea. He made a shadow clone and sent it to escape the mirrors. It was destroyed as it reached the domes boundary. Clenching his teeth, there seemed to be no escape. He doubted the faux hunter-nin would allow him the time to use the Renkuudan again.

Sasuke who was watching the clone noticed some thing, "Naruto, do that again." Looking confused he did so. "Did you see it?" Seeing his confused face, She said "again, look more closely." After doing as she said, he noticed a blur fly from one mirror to the next destroying the clone.

"The reason you cannot defeat me," The boy in the mirrors spoke, "is because you cannot destroy your hearts, and become true shinobi." Sasuke just glared at Haku, while Naruto flinched as the gruesome scene from Tazuna's house replayed in his mind. "_Stop it, calm down, freaking out will get you and Sasuke-chan killed_." He mentally reprimanded himself.

Haku turned into a blur again flying through the mirrors, handfuls upon handfuls of needles at the pair. Naruto, who was lost in thought, took the brunt of the attack, luckily, nowhere lethal, however he was n a lot of pain. "OW! DAMMIT!" He glared heatedly at Haku who stood stationary in the mirrors. He put his hands in a ram seal, and sent a blast of chakra through his body, forcibly ejecting the needles from his body. He glared up at Haku and pulled up his sword, "Let's go."

* * *

Kakashi stared down Zabuza, both looked battle weary. Kakashi chanced a glance at the dome of mirrors and thought, "_They're having trouble, I need to finish this quickly._" Looking back at Zabuza he stood up straight and put his hand to his hitai ate and pulled in off his sharingan eye.

Zabuza's smirk shrank a bit as he stared at the eye, "Is that all you can do Kakashi?" He taunted. Kakashi showed no outward reaction. He simply ran towards Zabuza, his eye spinning fast, and attempted to stab him with a kunai, which was parried by Zabuza's kunai. They went at it like this for a few seconds till Zabuza jumped back and threw his kunai at Kakashi and disappeared into the mist.

Kakashi side stepped the kunai and scanned the surrounding mist, carefully listening for any incoming attacks. A sound caught his attention, like a faint whistling sound coming straight at his back. His eyes widened, he span around and proceeded to knock the five shuriken out of the air.

Letting out a breath, he sent out a chakra pulse that cleared the immediate area of mist. Quickly scanning the mist for any sign of Zabuza, he ran through a few hand signs and kneeled down, bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose." Smoke engulfed Kakashi as a few pops were heard. When the smoke cleared Nin-dogs were standing around Kakashi. "Pakun, I need you and your pack sniff out the missing-nin Zabuza."

"Got it, Kakashi." The little dog said. They ran off into the mist.

* * *

Naruto panted as he slumped his shoulders. All this dodging was tiring him out quickly. He glanced over at Sasuke and seen she was in a similar state. They were getting tired out too quickly. If this continued, one of them would die. '_NO! I won't allow that to happen!_' Naruto's mind shouted. '_If only there was a way to shatter his mirrors and get him out into the open_.' Naruto's mind ran frantically, trying to formulate a plan that would get Haku out of his mirrors.

"It's useless." Haku said suddenly. They both looked at him, "No amount of planning will help you survive."

"I refuse to die here!" Naruto shouted at the boy in the Mirror. "I refuse to lie down and allow you to kill us!" the tomoe in his eyes spinning angrily.

"You don't have a choice." Haku stated, disappearing from his current mirror and reappearing in another. "How can you hope to catch me, even with those eyes." He mocked.

Naruto growled and forced chakra into Kage no shi forcing it to take on it's dagger tail form. "_Dagātēru gijutsu: Ken fureimingu!_" He swung the flaming chain link sword at Haku's mirrors savagely, and doing little damage. Letting out a shout of anger he began punching the mirrors with all his strength, doing little more than leaving cracks, which fixed themselves up anyway. Naruto was just about to start his onslaught again when a blur entered the mirror and a foot slammed into his gut, sending him rolling back into the centre of the dome.

"Ow." he mumbled as the kick knocked the breath from his lungs. He glanced at Sasuke to see her fire a rather sizable fireball at the mirrors. Rolling onto his stomach, he stood up and had an idea. "Sasuke, come here." He called out. She turned an nodded, rolling out of the way and towards him as senbon rained down on her previous position. "Use the Goukakyuu." he told her. Nodding they both ran through a few hand seals "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" "Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu!" Both bringing their hands to their mouths, they blew fire and wind respectively. The large fireball met the strong blast of air and increased in size and intensity. The large ball of flames few and slammed through the mirrors continuing on eventually burning out, leaving a rather large hole in the mirrors.

Naruto and Sasuke ran full speed at the hole, but Haku was faster. He pumped his chakra into his mirrors causing them to form faster than normal. They were fully reformed by the time the two genin had reached them.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled out. He glared at the masked ninja in the mirrors. They jumped back into the centre of the dome. Naruto cursed and started running through plans in his head again, not noticing Haku readying another onslaught of senbon needles. He pulled back his arm and aimed took aim primarily at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened as she noticed who Haku's target was. As the masked nin flung the needles at Naruto, Sasuke flung herself at Naruto and knocked him aside, taking the onslaught herself.

Naruto was shocked as he stared at the unmoving figure of his best friend and crush. Getting on his hands and knees he crawled over to her and flipped her so she was facing upwards. "S-Sasuke-chan?" his voice shocked. "Sasuke-chan?" He was getting frantic. '_No! Nononono, this can't be happening!_' He shouted in his head. "SASUKE!" He shouted, his voice filled with panic.

"N-Naruto." a frail voice caught his attention. He looked down and saw Sasuke looking at him with half lidded eyes. "I'm sorry." She said.

"No! Don't die!" He said his voice showing his anguish. "Please! This is my fault, if only I wasn't so engrossed in my planning." tears flowing he looked down at his best friend as she closed her eyes.

"No no no no NO!" He shouted. He felt as though everything around him was crumbling, falling into a black void. He turned and looked at the masked boy in the mirrors, who stood watching the interaction with little interest.

"Is this the first time you've seen someone die in battle?" He said. Naruto's rage bubbled as he glared at the masked boy. "I will kill you." the words came out of his mouth as he suddenly felt a spike of severe pain in his eyes. Disregarding it, he gave himself to the feeling of blood lust and killing intent that he felt bubbling just beneath the surface. The chakra was unmistakable, blood red, dangerous, and very powerful. Naruto allowed himself to be taken by the chakra and he flew towards Haku, who was too shocked by Naruto's transformation to have ample time to dodge, was again shocked as the fist the enraged boy threw smashed straight through his ice mirror and sent him flying down the bridge.

* * *

Kakashi felt a wave of heat and the distinct feel of darkness just as his ninken alerted him that they had found Zabuza. Turning towards his student's fight against Haku he gasped as he watched the mirrors shatter and disintegrate before hitting the ground, where he saw Sasuke lying in the centre of it looking slightly like a porcupine. '_No!_' He turned more to the side and saw Naruto on all fours covered by a flame of red flying after Haku, who was flying through the air head tilted to the side as though he'd been punched. Kakashi put it together in his head quickly and cursed. Haku must have gotten Sasuke and sent Naruto into a rage.

"Nyko! Check on Sasuke!" He called to the last of his team and turned back to where his ninken were scuffling with Zabuza. With Kakashi's help, they managed to subdue him and hold him down.

"Dammit!" Zabuza cursed as he struggled against the dogs. He glared up at Kakashi ho was glaring down at him.

"This is the end for you, Momochi Zabuza." He stated. Zabuza just continued to glare vehemently. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stalked towards his downed opponent, "Any last words?"

Zabuza closed his eyes and tried one last time to loosen the hold Kakashi's ninken had on him. Failing, he gave up and hung his head as his death was upon him. He looked over at Haku and sighed, Silently apologizing to the boy who was like a son to him. He closed his eyes and waited.

Kakashi lifted his kunai and closed his eyes and struck, quickly slicing the head off of his foe.

* * *

**Boom, Ended the chapter.**

**Love it or hate it, leave me a review. Thanks.**

**Also, I came up with two possible plans for the story, I realize I probably shouldn't tell you them, but it'd make writing FAR more easier on me if I had your guys' input on this.**

**So:**

**Evil Team Seven: Naruto goes into a rage and slaughters all the men on the bridge including Gato. He is subdued by Kakashi and placed into a Forced-sleep. They go back to the village, Naruto Confronts the third about his memories.**

**Chunin exams proceed, Orochimaru attacks team seven, see's potential in all three gives all curse marks. The exams proceed. Kakashi speaks to the Council about implantation for Nyko, using the excuse that it'll be an all Sharingan team. They accept, Kakashi trains them all in controlling the Sharingan and Controlling the impulses the curse mark by helping them strengthen their will power.**

**Eventually, Orochimaru sends his guard to collect the three. After awhile of thinking they agree.**

**After that, I'll probably end this fic as a sort of "Part 1"**

**Good Team Seven: Naruto and co attacks, but non-fatally, the crowd of thugs with Gato. Gato dies somehow, and the bridge is finished. They go back to the village, Naruto asks the Third about his sealed memories.**

**Chunin exams proceed as normal, Orochimaru attacks, but the strengthened team seven are able to hold him long enough for help to arrive. The exams proceed. Kakashi speaks to the Council about implantation for Nyko, proposing that it'll be an all Sharingan team. Kakashi trains them to the full extent of their eyes and teaches them several jutsu in time for the final phase of the exam.**

**Eventually, the hokage will see the full extent of their power and call in one of the Sanin to take them on a training trip.**

**And that'll be the end of NTSW Part 1.**

**I'll put a poll up on my page for you guys, choose which ever you want to see happen more.**

**Ja**


	8. Farewell, Land of Wave!

**Hello guys. It's me again, back with another chapter for NTSW.**

**This is shorter than usual, half as long as I usually make them, as I wanted to get this chapter out faster than 6 months, like usual. :I**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter of NTSW**

**Disclamer: I don't own the world of Naruto, I only own Nyko, my OC. :vv**

* * *

Chapter 8: Farewell, Land of Wave!

With a roar the kyuubified Naruto raced down the bridge after the flying body of his foe, Haku. Passing the body he stopped and raised his interlocked fingers above his head, slamming his fists down like a hammer. Haku gasped in pain as he slammed into the ground and felt the bridge crack under the impact.

Groaning he looked up in to the strange looking eyes Naruto's sharingan had morphed into while they glared down at him. Naruto raised his foot and slammed it down on his face shattering the hunternin mask Haku was wearing, revealing the effeminate boys face.

Naruto growled out, "Why, why did you kill her?" He raised his foot again and slammed it into the boys chest.

Coughing blood, he replied, "We do what we must to protect those precious to us."

Naruto bent down and grabbed the boys shirt and hefted him up. "You didn't have to kill her!" He shouted in Haku's face as he pulled back his fist and sent the boy flying back down the bridge.

Haku hit the ground and rolled several feet before coming to a stop. Groaning, he slowly rose to one knee and glanced at the enraged blond who started quickly advancing on him, taking a few steps back he took a look at the rest of the bridge and what he saw made his insides freeze. His precious Zabuza-sama, was dead. His breath left his body as Naruto's fist slammed into his chest. He grabbed the blond's wrist and attempted to throw him over the bridge, but this endeavour failed as he just grabbed the rail and flipped back up.

Haku stared at Naruto as he readied a kunai made of ice. He bared his teeth at the feral boy.

Pulling up the kunai, he ran at the blond at top speeds. Pulling it up he slashed at Naruto who attempted to dodge but got a slash on the cheek. Haku gasped when the would healed almost immediately. He created a mirror and appeared a few feet away from him. Holding up his hand he did a few one handed seals, "_**Sensatsu**__** Suishou!**_" Frozen needles of ice rose into the air and surrounded Naruto. Suddenly they all rained down upon the enraged blond as Haku gave the mental order.

Seeing the blond on the ground, Haku gave a small sigh of relief and sadness. He really didn't want to kill anybody. Suddenly he heard a grunt he turned to the fallen boy, who apparently hadn't been killed by his ice senbon.

'_I'm nearly out of Chakra... I can't use the __Makyou Hyousho__u... Sigh, even if I did, he'd probably break out anyway._' Haku watched as the boy stared at him for a few moments, then took a deep breath of air.

'_What is he doing?_' suddenly a loud roar came out of Naruto's mouth and Haku found it was pure chakra being fired at him as he was flung backwards and into the railing.

Groaning he looked up at the blond who stood staring straight at him with a glare that could melt metals.

Naruto glared at the ice manipulating boy who killed his best friend. He would kill him slowly, there would be no mercy for the boy who dared hurt the girl he liked.

A deep chuckle made itself known in his head. '_What the hell are you laughing about, fox?_'

"**Your eyes, human, they have changed again.**" came the reply.

'_What?_' Naruto looked down at his reflection and felt the kyuubi's chakra fade away as he stood in shock at what he saw. The crimson eyes of the sharingan staring at him, but they were different, they no longer held the three tomoe of the level three sharingan. Instead, it held the design that vaguely looked like the vortex shuriken he wanted to buy one time. '_Fox, what is this?_'

"**It is called the Mangekyou Sharingan, it is a very powerful level of the sharingan.**" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded and looked back up at the ice manipulator who was running at him again. Naruto noticed that the boy was running even slower than when he was at the third level of the regular sharingan.

Pulling up his own kunai, Naruto ran at the ice manipulator. And the two engaged in a fierce kunai battle. Naruto, knocked the ice kunai out of Haku's hand and brought up his unlocked dagger tail.

"_**Dagātēru gijutsu: Ken fureimingu!**_" The links burst into flame and Naruto slashed at Haku, who jumped back last minute. Naruto growled as he jumped forward and started swinging the dagger tail in a flurry of strikes that Haku either blocked or dodged.

Snarling, Naruto turned up the heat and swung faster until the dagger tail was just a blur of orange flames. Haku jumped back several feet and trapped Naruto's feet in a block of ice, causing him to trip.

Growling, Naruto sent a blast of chakra to his feet and shattered the ice. Getting up, he lunged at Haku who stepped back into a mirror of ice and appeared behind Naruto, launching a handful of senbon at the blonds back. Turning, Naruto swung the flaming sword at the needles. Sending them flying away from him.

He lunged at Haku again, his dagger tail back in it's locked sword form, but still flaming. He swung at the feminine boy, who pulled up a kunai to block. Snarling, Naruto pushed harder. And so, it became a battle of wills.

Growling, Haku pulled up a second kunai and made to stab Naruto, but the blond jumped back at the last moment.

Haku lunged forward at a speed that slightly outmatched Naruto's. Naruto could only watch in slow motion as the feminine boy shot forward and slammed a fist into his stomach, sending Naruto reeling. He watched in slow motion as Haku's sandaled foot slammed into his face, sending him flying a few feet away.

Naruto Growled as he rolled into a standing position. He suddenly felt a build up of chakra behind his right eye. Instinctively, he closed his left eye as one word echoed in his mind. Opening his mouth, he spoke.

"Amaterasu."

A plume of black flames shot out of his right eye and flew at the black haired boy. Snapping out of his shock, he tried to create an ice mirror. Only to find he was out of chakra. Turning to stare at flames as dark as the void, one thought crossed his mind as the black flames burned away his life.

'_I'm sorry... I failed you... Zabuza-sama._'

Naruto grunted as he grabbed at his right eye that severely hurt. Feeling some wetness, Naruto pulled his hand away expecting to see tears, but instead blood stained his hand. Wiping it away he looked at what his technique did. He stared at the mass of black flames as they burned away at the now dead Haku. Willing them away, Naruto picked up his sword and slipped it into its sheath and sighed.

This was the sight Gato and his thug army came across when they made it to the bridge. Smirking, the short fat man spoke. "Ha ha! This saves us a lot of trouble."

Frowning, Kakashi asked, "how so?"

Gato's smirk widened, "I was never planning on paying them at all! I was planning on having my... team here kill them after they finished with you. But, it appears you're all stronger than I've given you credit for. Therefore, you four will meet your unfortunate end by their blades."

Naruto growled and took a deep breath pulling the fox's chakra into his lungs- "Naruto, calm down." Kakashi's voice rang out.

Vortex shuriken shaped eyes glanced at the copy-cat ninja, and he gasped. '_Those eyes! Are they... an evolution of the sharingan?_'

Naruto turned back to the crowd and let out the loud demon-chakra enhanced roar, sending them rolling backwards into their mates and making them fall over.

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice rang out again. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. He turned back to the straitening out crowd of thugs and put his hands in a cross shape and called out, "_**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**_" ten Narutos pulled their Kage no Shi out of its sheath.

"Kaka-sensei," Naruto's normal voice called out, Mangekyou Sharingan spinning in each shadow clones eyes, "Let's go."

Nodding, Kakashi created a handful of his own shadow clones, each pulling out a kunai.

They rushed forward, aiming to disable. They slashed at legs, broke bones with the blunt ends of their weapons and generally knocked them out.

At last, they stood in front of the fat little tyrant. Naruto raised his sword for a killing blow but found Kakashi holding it as he was about to swing. "What are you doing, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't."

"Why not, he's a tyrant! Besides, it's his fault!" Naruto spoke, his rage unmistakable.

Kakashi looked at his student for a moment. "What is?"

"That Sasuke-chan died! If he didn't want to keep Tazuna from building the bridge, we would have never came here! And then Sasuke-chan wouldn't have died!" He yelled at his teacher.

Kakashi looked over to where Sasuke lay, and saw Nyko picking senbon needles out of her. He turned back to Naruto who was glaring at the cowering tyrant.

Sighing, Kakashi spoke "I can't just let you kill him."

Naruto growled his vortex shuriken shaped eyes glaring at his teacher, "Why won't you let me get my revenge!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Because, killing for revenge will only lead you down a path I do not wish for any of my students." Kakashi said, looking sadly at Naruto, who closed his eyes and finally slumped in defeat and left go of the sword in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi slipped on a mask of cold indifference and walked up to Gato, "Gato, I am your judge, and I will be your executor. You have committed heinous crimes against the people of wave, therefore I find you guilty. Your punishment, Death." He pulled a kunai out and slit the fat mans throat.

A gasp came from behind them, turning they both saw Nyko's hand on Sasuke's neck.

"What is it?" Kakashi called.

"It's really faint, but there's a pulse!" He called back excitedly.

"What? Let me see!" Naruto quickly ran over and put his hand on Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes hoping to feel a widely when he felt the weak beat of her pulse. He snatched her up in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Ugh, dobe, I can't breathe." A tired voice came from the girl in Naruto's arms.

"Oh, Sorry Sasuke-chan." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm so... Tired." Sasuke said as she closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out indicating she was asleep. Naruto picked her up and put her on his back. Naruto closed his eyes and they began their trek back to Tazuna's home.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a few moments, before deciding to speak, "Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a few moments. "... No."

Kakashi looked at his student and sighed, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments, "I've killed three people today Kakashi-sensei. I feel... numb. I feel like... I don't care that I've killed them... It's bothering me."

Kakashi looked at his student, "Three people?"

Naruto looked at his teacher, "Yes back at the house when I woke up, there were two samurai thugs there, on Gato's orders, to kidnap Tsunami-san. But they attacked me, and I killed them... And then on the bridge... I killed that boy, Haku, with these black flames, I didn't even know I could use..."

Kakashi looked at his student pensively. "Naruto, you did what you had to do, killing is the life of shinobi. It's kill or be killed. You're gonna have to get used to it." Naruto looked down and nodded.

Nyko and Tazuna looked at Naruto with sympathy.

A week later Sasuke had recovered and the bridge had been completed. Team seven found themselves standing on the unnamed bridge as they looked at the crowd of people that wished them farewell.

Team seven smiled and waved to everybody as they started their trek back to Konoha. Naruto turned around and threw on a big smile for the crowd and gave a big wave and yelled out, "Farewell, Land of Wave!"

Turning around, the three began their long journey back to Konoha.

"Oi, Tazuna-san, the bridge needs a name!" A villager called out.

"You're right, what should we call it... I know! How about the Super Mega Awesome Tazuna Bridge!" Tazuna shouted out energetically.

The crowd face faulted, One villager called out, "How about the Great Konoha Bridge? In honor of the Konoha ninja who helped free our land?"

This name was greatly received by the village, and so the bridge was dubbed the Great Konoha Bridge.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**Okay, so what did you guys think? I made Naruto used the Amaterasu cause I thought it fit for that battle. Whatever. :vv**

**I've gotten a lot of really good idea's for the 'Other' plans. So I've decided to go mix them together. I'm not telling which will be the more dominate of the plans, but know I have a really awesome plan of the mixed plans up my sleeve. :D**

**Thanks for reading another chapter of Naruto the Sharingan wielder. :D **


End file.
